Morphine
by McPerfect
Summary: morphine makes you say things you wish you never said and things you're glad you did. this is my basically idea of what would happen if addison was on morphine. addex, because they are the hottest couple ever. T for language
1. Essentially No Inhibitions

**a/n: so this came to me while i was watching a rerun of the Grey's episode "What I Am", the one with Meredith on morphine. i started thinking what if that was addison? and so this fic was born. this is set right around that episode, i don't really know where. i'm going to pretend the disasterous addex kiss in the bar never happened because i didn't write anything that says otherwise.**

**summary: addison's the one with appendicitis and the one on morphine. i essentially stole the idea and changed it. if you look really carefully there are scenes that have the dialogue and characters changed, but you can recognize them from the episode if you pay attention.**

**disclaimer: i think the fact that i admitted to stealing it would prove that i don't own this.**

**this is supposed to be a oneshot, my first one shot actually, but i'm seriously considering continuing it.**

* * *

Addison woke up with a pain in her stomach and not a normal stomachache either. But she got dressed and went into the hospital anyways because there were women and children to save. That was mistake number one.

Mistake number two was that she decided to ask Bailey for an intern, specifically Alex Karev. She knew he hated her service, but truth be told, she liked working with him and he had been complaining less lately, ever since she had released him from it. She liked to think it was because he actually missed her. She knew it was probably because Sloane had him fetching coffee and his dry-cleaning.

Anyways, mistake number two was walking up to Bailey, even as she began to feel worse and she had to force herself not to turn into an on-call room and curl up into a ball.

Mistake number three was opening her mouth. Because the second she opened her mouth she had to turn to avoid throwing up all over her friend. So she ended up throwing up all over the floor, barely missing Alex Karev's shoes.

"That's nasty," Izzie Stevens announced. _No shit, Sherlock. That take you and Watson put together to figure out?_ Addison thought. She got cranky and unforgiving when she was sick.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked quietly. Over the time he had spent on her service he had become very protective of her. And, yeah, okay maybe he had a crush on her, but it was a crush and it would pass. Besides, it's not like she would ever feel the same for him. And anyways, it was only because he couldn't have her. It would pass.

"Is she _pregnant_?" Addison heard Christina ask Meredith. No, that wasn't possible. Right? Because the last person she had had sex with was Derek and… no, she could not be having her ex-husband's baby. God couldn't possibly hate her that much. She knew what she had done was wrong, but hadn't she been punished enough? Because she thought watching her husband pine for another woman and then sleeping with said woman while she was in the same building, then finding her _underwear_ in his jacket was punishment enough. And then Mark Sloane showed up… no, she had been punished enough; the universe could not possibly hate someone enough to make them pregnant with their ex's child.

Miranda was the only one with any sense and guided her friend to an exam room. "You've got a fever," she proclaimed upon feeling her skin.

"Really? I couldn't tell from the fact that I'm sweating like a pig but I feel like I need a parka," Addison snapped. "I'm sorry, I'm not a very good patient," she winced.

"You're vomiting and you've got abdominal pain. _Are _you pregnant? What did you manage to do this time?"

"What? No! I cannot be pregnant, Miranda, it is just not possible. It's just not."

"How long since your last period?"

Addison struggled to remember, "Maybe… I don't know… I don't remember. I'm in pain! I can't remember!"

"You need to remember."

Addison struggled to remember. "Maybe two weeks ago. About there," she thought. Her eyes lit up, "Which means that I can't be pregnant! I haven't had sex since then."

Miranda winced at the very blunt, un-Addison-like delivery of that news. "Thank you for that. Well, that's good news; you don't need a baby to complicate things with Derek. But it means I'll have to run some more tests."

Addison groaned and writhed as her pain intensified, "Great, sure, fine. Can I please have some morphine?"

"You sure you want morphine?"

"_Yes!_ Please, Miranda," she moaned, clutching her stomach.

Bailey sighed, "Alright."

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

Addison giggled as the drugs took their effect. The world was so much better drugged. No evil ex-husbands and their slutty interns or having to worry about having feelings for your own intern. Nope, not here. She should really drug herself more often. She giggled again.

"What's so funny?" Alex asked as he walked into the room. It was rather sad to see her lying in a hospital bed in a hospital gown, but at least she was smiling and the look was one she pulled off well.

"If it isn't my intern! What're you doing here? I thought you were with McSteamy now."

"What're you on?" he inquired as he looked at her chart. Morphine. This should be interesting.

Her face screwed up as she tried to remember, "I don't remember, but you should get some. I don't hurt anymore."

"That's good." He didn't like the thought of her in pain.

"So why aren't you with McSteamy?" she said in a tone of voice that might have convinced him that she was lucid if it weren't for the fact that she had just referred to Mark Sloane as 'McSteamy'.

"I got assigned to your case. Well, me and Izzie. Actually Izzie's shadowing me for the day. So we both are. And did you just call Sloane McSteamy?"

"Oh." Addison looked very interested by his explanation of why he was there. "Yes. I heard Meredith call him that and I thought it fit. I think it fits very well," she explained with a giggle.

Alex's face darkened for a moment, "Well, I would love to stay and chat but I actually do have other patients. Patients who aren't completely drugged out of their minds."

"I'm not drugged, per say… okay, yeah, I might be a little, teensy bit drugged." She held up her thumb and her pointer finger to demonstrate just how little she was drugged.

Remembering Meredith on morphine, he thought it was amazing that she hadn't said anything to really embarrass herself. Even drugged she was conscious of what she was saying.

"Anyhoo," she giggled, something she was doing very often lately. "Can I get some ice chips?"

"I'm not your slave."

"And you also don't have veins with tubes going into them," she pointed out. "I really want some ice chips. Pwease?" she switched to a little girl's voice and batted her eyelashes.

He laughed, "I hope you don't think that'll work."

"Why not? It worked on Derek. And on Mark. Why shouldn't it not work on you? Wait, what did I just say? Stupid double negatives. I'm so confused."

Alex was contemplating leaving after that remark about Derek and Mark and him, but when he saw the frazzled look on her face, he couldn't drag himself away. It was so unlike her for any sort weakness to show on her face that he wanted to stick around.

"Alex! Ice chips! I'll let you scrub in if you get me ice chips!" she exclaimed.

"Are you bribing me?"

"No. Maybe. Yes. Is it working?"

He laughed. "No. Maybe. Yes," he echoed.

"Don't mock me. I've got fellowships in… in… a lot of long, medical sounding words that I can't remember at the moment. When you can boast fellowships in medical sounding words and that you're the best… best…"

"Neonatal," he supplied.

"Right, neonatal. When you can boast that you're the best neonatal surgeon in the whole world like me _then_ you can mock me."

"Really, the whole world?"

"Yes, the whole, wide world," She nodded resolutely. "You're mocking me again. What did I just say about mocking me?"

"I don't know, what?"

"That… that… that…" she stuttered as she lost her train of thought, "What was I saying?"

"How charming and attractive you find me."

"Really?" She looked at him in wonder, "That really doesn't sound like something I would say, does it?"

"No, it doesn't. But it was what you were saying."

"Don't confuse the poor woman, Alex," Izzie ordered from her position by the door where she had been watching the exchange. "She's confused enough without you. You were actually saying something about ice chips," she said to Addison.

"Why would I want ice chips?" Addison asked, trying to piece everything together in her drug muddled mind.

"I don't know, but you were asking for them. Don't you have other patients?" Izzie looked pointedly at Alex.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah," he agreed, flustered that he had forgotten about them, walking out the door.

"Bye, Alex!" Addison yelled and waved enthusiastically.

"You're scary when you're drugged," Izzie commented. "Not that you aren't terrifying completely sober."

"I resent that. When's Alex coming back?"

"Why? I'm not good enough for you?"

"No, you're fine, but you're nowhere near as fun to look at."

Izzie laughed and nodded her head. "He is good looking."

"This is what I'm saying. But I kind of hate him. He's loud and obnoxious and he put my career in jeopardy and he's cocky. Too cocky. Plus I hear he's a bit of a manwhore."

"He is."

"I don't want to get hurt again. Which is what he would do. He would hurt me. I think. I don't really know."

"I don't think he would… wait, what?"

"He would hurt me. If I started something with him."

"You want to start something with him? I thought you hated him."

"I do, until he starts saying stupid, perfect things and looking at me. I feel good when he looks at me. It makes me feel special. He pays attention to me, Izzie. He listens to what I say. He takes what I'm saying into account. With Derek, I could have told him that during the middle of one of my surgeries the boogeyman came and possessed my patient and he would have said something like 'that's nice' or something and mumbled something about a surgery he had. And with Mark, he would listen, but eventually it all went back to him. Is it too much to ask for some attention? No one pays attention to me. No one loves me. I just want to be loved. And I want to be loved by Alex."

Izzie stood there blinking. Who knew that the confidence that Dr. Montgomery exuded was a shell? And who knew that she felt that way about Alex? She looked at the papers that Alex had left on accident. "I've, um, I've got your test results. You've got appendicitis apparently."

"Great, I can't even come up with an original disease. Nope, I have to have the exact same thing Meredith Grey had. God, now I'm not just the evil adulteress bitch wife that wouldn't go away, I'm a copycat too. As if my life didn't suck enough. That's just great. So appendicitis huh? I feel like I should care about that."

"You probably should."

"I don't though."

"Okay. Um, so your surgery's a little later today, either Alex will be back to prep you."

"Okay."

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

Izzie dumped her lunch tray down beside Alex and sat down. "How do you feel about Dr. Montgomery?"

"What?"

"How do you feel about Dr. Montgomery?"

"Um… I'm not answering that."

"Seriously, Alex, you should go ask her now. She's on drugs, she won't remember a thing."

"Ask her what?"

"How she feels about you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Please don't pull that innocent crap on me. I've seen you watch her. And you've stopped complaining whenever you get assigned to her. You're falling for her."

Alex was quiet for awhile. "How'd you figure it out?" he finally asked.

"You mean I was right? Damn, I'm good."

"You didn't know?"

"Nope, I was just guessing. But now I know! Go, go ask her now!"

"Why?"

"Because then you'll know, and I can't tell you because that would ruin the entire thing. Anyways you'll know and she won't remember. Of course you'll have to tell her later."

Desperate to get away from her incoherent babbling and curious what she could possibly be talking about, he agreed to do as she said. She walked him to the door of Addison's room to make sure he would do it and then left them alone.

"Hi!" Addison chirped as he walked in the room, "Are you here to prep me for surgery?"

"No, not really."

"Not really? So you're kind of here to prep me for surgery and mostly not?"

"I need to ask you a question."

"'Bout what?"

"You. And me. Us."

"There's an us?" She bit her lip trying to remember, "I don't remember there being an us. I remember me wanting there to be an us, but I don't recall an actual us. Should I remember an us?"

"No, but you want there to be an us?"

"Shh!" she hissed spastically waving her hands in front of her face in a very ungraceful manner to signal him to shut up, "Don't talk so loud and don't tell Chief or Bailey, they'll flip out."

"They will. Would you be willing to take that risk?"

"Maybe. If you're a good kisser. Are you going to kiss me now or am I going to have to wait and kiss the next male that comes in the room, providing it's not my ex-husband?"

"I'm not going to kiss you now."

"Why not?" she pouted.

"Because I know that you're not going to remember this when the drugs wear off and when I kiss you, I want you to remember it."

"Oh. So will you kiss me when the drugs wear off?"

"If you want me to."

"I do. Oh, and a little tip, don't listen to anything I say when I'm off drugs, I have a tendency to pretend that I'm fine or that I don't want you to kiss me when I'm off drugs."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. So can I kiss the next guy that comes in the room?"

Alex laughed, "You have a one track mind. No."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll regret it when you figure out that you did."

"How do you know what I would do?"

"Because I know you. Well, at least I do when you're not drugged."

It wasn't perfect but coming from him it sounded like such a perfect thing to say that even if she wasn't drugged she probably would have teared up. But considering she was on morphine and had essentially no inhibitions, she started sobbing.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked worriedly, sitting down on the bed beside her. "Addison, what is it?"

"I need- I need you to stop saying such perfect things!" she sobbed. "Please stop being so freaking perfect! I can't hate you when you're so perfect. And if I can't hate you then I have to admit that I like you and then that just opens a whole other can of worms. Because if I admit that I like you then I have to admit that I like you as way more than a coworker and friend. And then I start getting my hopes up and then you decide that you don't want me after all and then I get hurt again and then I'm broken and you move on and I'm all alone. Again. And right now I can't be alone. So please stop being so perfect!"

Alex looked a little freaked out by her confession, but elated that she liked him like that. "For the record, I would never decide that I didn't want you."

"See, you're doing the perfect thing again! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" she cried, hiding her head under the pillow.

"And I would never hurt you. Not intentionally. Not the way Sloane or Shepherd did," he continued.

"La la la la! I'm not listening!" she shouted into the pillow.

"Not listening to what?" Miranda asked as she walked into the room.

"That," Addison replied, pointing at Alex and bringing her head out from underneath the pillow. "That perfect person. He knows exactly what I want to hear and then he says it. And it's perfect. That is too much perfect for one person. He's too perfect. Make him stop being perfect."

"Is the word perfect starting to sound weird to you, or is that just me?" Alex asked in his usual annoying manner.

"And then he goes and does _that_," Addison announced.

"Karev is far from perfect. He doesn't do things when he's told. Because I distinctly remember telling him to prep you for surgery and yet here I am ready for surgery and are you prepped? No."

"I would just like to point out that that is not my fault. People seem to think that everything that goes wrong around here is my fault. It's not. God forbid I try and get my husband back. God forbid I break up the perfectness that is Meredith and McDreamy. But they seem to forget that if I hadn't slept with Mark then Derek would have never come to Seattle in the first place and then they never would have met. So really they should all be thanking me. But they're not. They're all blaming me."

"That's very nice, Addison, but I really need to get you to surgery. Karev, prep her for surgery."

"Yes, ma'am."

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

Alex was wheeling Addison to O.R. 2 when she spotted her soon to be ex-husband. "Ooh, look! It's McDreamy! Derek! Derek!" she yelled across the hall.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked as he walked up.

"She's got appendicitis and she's on morphine," Alex answered.

"Well, this should be fun," Derek commented, "What do you want Addison?"

"I'm over you. I just thought you'd like to know."

"You're over me huh? Then why are you still wearing your wedding rings?"

"Dude, leave her alone," Alex interjected.

"No, he wants to know why I'm still wearing my wedding rings, I'll tell him why. It's because I want to remind myself that I did the best I could, but it didn't work. Because even though I started the entire mess, you were the one who ended it. But you like your rings, so here, you can have them," she said, twisting the rings off her finger and handing them over. "You can give them to your girlfriend, although I doubt she'll appreciate the hand-me-downs."

She sounded so normal at that moment and she sounded like she meant every word that Derek stopped in his tracks. Alex laughed, "Dude, she got you good." And then he wheeled her off for surgery.

"Alex?" she asked when they were alone in the elevator.

"Yes?"

"Will you be there when I get out?"

"That depends. Do you want me to?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, I will be there."

"Good."

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

The surgery went well and without a hitch. Alex went to scrub out and then wait in Addison's room.

Just as he was finishing scrubbing out Bailey walked in. "Nice job," she said curtly.

"Thank you. So I'm just going to go…"

"And where do you think you're going?"

"I think that I'm going to Add- Dr. Montgomery's room. She specifically asked for me to be there."

"Well, alright, but if I find out that you're just trying to avoid Sloane…"

"I'll be in the pit for the rest of the year, yeah, I know. Can I go?"

"Go ahead."

"Thanks."

Miranda rolled her eyes, "Nasty interns, can only think about getting into their attendings pants."

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

True to his word, Alex was there when she woke up, the drugs worn off. "What are you doing here?" she asked when she saw him sitting in the chair beside her bed.

"You asked me to be here."

"I did? What else did I ask you for?"

"Ice chips."

"Oh."

"And for me to stop being so perfect."

"I said that?" She blushed.

"You did. You said some pretty interesting things, actually."

She looked down at her hands, "Where are my rings?"

"You gave them to Shepherd along with a pretty great speech about how you were over him and why you were still wearing your rings. And then you handed them over and said if he cared about them so much then he could give them to Meredith. It's really too bad that you don't remember the look on his face."

"Good. I was going to throw them away or something, I don't know. I never got around to it. I don't really remember anything. And anything I do remember is foggy. I remember crying."

"That was when you were telling me to stop being so perfect."

She looked a little frightened. "What else did I say?"

"Well, you told me to stop mocking you and that I could mock you when I could boast that I was the best neonatal surgeon in the whole wide world like you are now."

She blushed again. "Those were my words exactly?"

"Pretty much word for word. Except you included something about fellowships in long, medical sounding words that you couldn't remember at the moment."

She winced. "Anything else?"

"Some very interesting things about you wanting there to be an us."

Addison jumped at that. "Well, I was on drugs, you can't hold me accountable for what I was saying, I don't even remember saying it."

"You also told me not to believe a word of what you said when you were off drugs, because you have a tendency to lie about your feelings." He smiled, "You said that if I didn't stop being so perfect then you couldn't hate me and if you couldn't hate me then you'd have to admit that you like me. And that you'd get your hopes up and then I'd decide I didn't want you and then you'd be hurt and alone and broken. You've apparently thought this out very thoroughly."

Addison was getting redder with every word and eventually had to cover her face with a pillow. Alex got up and took the pillow away from her face. "I'm going to tell you what I've already told you, except you don't remember. I would never decide that I didn't want you. And I would never hurt you, not intentionally, not like Sloane and Shepherd did."

"Alex…"

"You also asked me one more thing."

"What? What did I do to utterly embarrass myself now?"

"You asked me to kiss you."

She covered her face with her hands, "I'm afraid to ask, but what did you say?"

"I said no." She breathed a sigh of relief. "And then you asked me why and I told you that you wouldn't remember it when the drugs wore off and I wanted you to remember. And then you asked if I would kiss you when the drugs wore off, and I said if you wanted me to. So I've got to know, do you want me to?"

Addison looked like a deer caught in a set of headlights, weighing in everything before everything. He was her intern. She was his superior. The divorce wasn't even finalized. But Derek had already moved on, he was already dating. He was happy. Why shouldn't she be too? But would kissing Alex make her happy? _Um, yes_, every part of her brain screamed. But it was complicated and could possibly damage her reputation. And people would think that she was just trying to get back at Derek, that because he had his intern, she needed one too. Which she didn't. She didn't want to be another on the list of the growing list of attendings sleeping with interns. But what did she want? It was a question that she had been asking herself for weeks and now the answer came to her. Alex. She wanted Alex.

"Yes."

So he leaned down and kissed her. And she kissed him back. "Addison?"

"Yeah."

"I'm off now, do you want to go on a date with me?"

"I can't get out of bed, Karev," she pointed out with a smile.

"I'll go run and get some food. That way you don't have to eat the crap the hospital gives you. Anything you want in particular?"

"A burger sounds really, really good right about now."

"You eat burgers?"

"Yes. Don't most people? Why does it surprise you that I eat burgers?"

"You always struck me as more of a lobster bisque and shrimp cocktail kind of girl."

"Just get me the damn burger."

"You get bossy when you're hungry."

"Yes, I've accepted this and moved on with my life, you should too. Preferably while you're going to get me a burger."

He laughed and kissed her again. "I'll be back."

"Don't forget fries! And a diet Coke," she yelled after him.

"I may be your date, but I'm not your slave. You could say please or I will forget the fries and your diet Coke," he called over his shoulder.

"Please!"

* * *

**so do you want more or should i leave it here? i warn you any continuation would be total fluff but personally i like fluff when it's these two. if i get a couple people reviewing and telling me they want more then i'll write more.**


	2. Allergic to Strawberries

**a/n: i so do not need another fic to write. i don't need this distracting me, i'm having issues writing already. but because i love you all and because i love this fic i'm going to continue against my better judgement.**

**disclaimer: for my entertainment and yours but in no way mine.**

**and i know i do the text thing a lot, or at least i think i do, but it's cute in a totally corny/cheesy way.**

* * *

Addison was waiting for Alex to return with her dinner when her phone buzzed signaling a text message. She looked at her phone and saw that it was a number she didn't recognize.

_555-4930: A, chocolate, vanilla, or strawberry? –Alex_

She smiled, saved his number, and wondered how he got her number.

_Addison: Chocolate, definitely. Allergic to strawberries. Why? What are you up to?_

_Alex: None of your business. You'll see._

_Addison: Why won't you tell me?_

_Alex: Because it's a surprise._

_Addison: Please?_

_Alex: No_

_Addison: Pretty please?_

_Alex: No. I'm not going to text you anymore._

_Addison: why won't you tell me??_

_Addison: Alex?_

_Addison: Alex??_

She was about to send another text when her phone started singing Norah Jones' song, "Sunrise". "Hello?"

"Hey Addi?" Alex's voice came through the speaker.

"Yeah?"

"Stop sending me text messages." He sounded serious but Addison could hear that he was trying not to smile.

"Fine," she huffed. "I'm bored."

"I'll be back soon, watch some TV or something."

"There's nothing on," she whined.

"I'm getting in the car; I'll be back in like ten minutes. Surely you can find something to do for ten minutes. God, I didn't think you were that needy."

He was teasing her but it struck a nerve and she became determined to show him that she was _not_ needy. So she watched Oprah, a show she had never particularly loved, to everyone's amazement. She apparently seemed like an Oprah kind of person, but she wasn't. Too sappy.

True to his word, Alex was back in ten minutes on the dot. "Punctual," she commented as he walked into her room.

"Not usually. For you, I am."

"Cute. Food?" she asked greedily, looking at the plastic bag he held in his hands.

"One burger," he said, pulling the food from the bag with a flourish, "some fries, a diet Coke, and for desert, one chocolate milkshake."

Her eyes lit up as suddenly the cryptic text message made sense. "I haven't a milkshake since I was fifteen!"

He grinned, happy that he was the one to make her light up like that. "Fifteen? Seriously?"

"Seriously. Is that the most depressing thing you've ever heard?"

"No the most depressing thing I've ever heard is that Shepherd would want to divorce you," he replied. A look of discomfort passed across her face and he wanted to make her smile again so he added, "Whatever. His loss is my gain."

She flashed him a quick smile and dug into her burger, determined to avoid any and all awkwardness. Alex sat down on the foot of her bed and ate off of his lap. Five minutes later, when her burger was gone, she looked up. "Tell me something about you. You've heard a lot about me, thanks to this God forsaken hospital, but I don't know anything about you."

"You've got ketchup on your face," Alex told her.

She ran her tongue over her lips, trying to get rid of the ketchup. "Did I get it?"

"No." He leaned over and ran his finger along the outside of her top lip then along her bottom lip. "Got it."

"Thank you. Now back to my question."

"Persistent, aren't you? Are you going to eat all your fries?"

"Yes. You are officially avoiding the question; you have now changed the subject twice."

"Maybe I am."

"Why can't you tell me anything about yourself? Come on, just start with something easy. Where did you go to college?"

"Iowa."

"Iowa? Seriously? Iowa? Why Iowa? Why not Wisconsin? Or Wyoming? Or any other random state?"

"Because Iowa gave me a scholarship for wrestling."

"You wrestle?"

"I do."

"Okay, I can see that. Umm… what's your family like?"

"Not something I love to talk about."

"Okay, note to self, don't ask about Alex's family. Got it. Friends?"

"Meredith, Izzie, although it's still a little weird, I suppose Bambi and Yang, but I don't really like them all that much. You're really giving up that easily on the family thing?"

"So your fellow interns. That makes sense. And I am giving up that easily, you didn't see the look on your face when I asked you about your family, but I did and I'm staying away from the topic for now. You can tell me on our second or third date."

"So you're saying there's going to be a second and third date?"

"If you're on your best behavior you might even get a fourth," she answered.

Alex grinned. "Chief's going to hate us both," he pointed out.

"So? I can take it. Can you?"

"For you? Yes."

"I can see why I told you to stop being so perfect," Addison commented, taking a sip of her milkshake. "Oh my God, this is the best thing I've ever tasted! Where did you get this?"

"It's this ice cream shop, about three miles from here, called Burr's. They have the best ice cream ever. I only get ice cream from there."

"It's heaven in a cup!"

"Like it that much, do you? I'll take you there when you're out of the hospital if you want," Alex offered when Addison nodded.

"Yes please."

They finished their dinners in an un-awkward silence, the kind that only occurs when you're really comfortable with someone. "I should probably go," Alex finally broke the silence.

"Visiting hours are way over," Addison agreed.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Alex said, giving her a peck on the lips.

"One more," Addison begged. So he kissed her again, a slow, but passionate kiss. "Okay, you can go now," Addison dismissed him casually.

"Bye."

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

It had been a week. Addison was still in the hospital, but not for long. Her room was filled with flowers and stuffed animals and other various get well soon items from interns wanting to get ahead, hoping the sympathy thing would help them, and nurses, who delivered the gifts themselves, hoping to get some good gossip out of the ex-She-Shepherd.

The gifts were all pretty extravagant, trying to appeal to the sophisticated, New York girl in her, no doubt, but her favorite by far was a tattered teddy bear. She smiled, remembering exactly who gave it to her and why they had.

--------

_She was sitting in bed the day after her and Alex's first date. She hadn't seen anyone except nurses this morning since rounds and she was bored. She was giving up hope that anyone remembered she was even admitted when Alex walked in carrying a beaten up teddy bear. "What's that?" she had asked._

"_He used to be my favorite stuffed animal when I was little," Alex explained, "I used to think he had magic powers that would make me feel better. This was when I was five, mind you. Anyways, I thought you could use it more than me."_

"_He's so cute!" Addison squealed taking and inspecting the teddy bear. "He's missing an eye."_

"_Yeah, I think he lost that during one of our many games of Space Ranger," Alex laughed sheepishly._

"_That is so cute. You played with stuffed animals?"_

"_I was five! Just take the damn bear and say thanks."_

"_Thanks," she replied. She hugged the bear again, "See, this is why I keep you around."_

"_I thought you kept me around because you like me."_

"_Well, that too, I suppose."_

--------

"This was at the nurse's station for you," Olivia snapped her out of her daydream, holding a tub of chocolate ice cream. The carton said 'Burr's'. "No card or anything. The lid just says to give it to you before it melts."

"Can I have that please? Is there a spoon?" Olivia handed her the carton and a spoon. "Thank you," Addison replied before digging in to the ice cream and discovering that not only was it chocolate, it had bits of brownie in it. "Oh my God," she told the teddy bear when Olivia left, "Best ice cream ever."

"I had a feeling you'd like it," Alex said from the doorway.

"Like I said, best ice cream ever." She continued to eat as he made his way into the room and sat down in the chair beside her bed. "You keep spoiling me like this and I'm going to be very fat by the time I get out the hospital."

"Don't worry; throwing up the garbage the hospital feeds you will keep you thin enough. Really, I'm doing you a favor, giving you some digestible food. How's your day been?" he asked.

"Boring. You're the first person to come see me except for nurses. You?"

"It's been okay."

"Well, isn't this cozy? Mind if I join?" Mark smirked holding a plastic container of chocolate covered strawberries. Addison grimaced at the sight of them.

"I suppose," she sighed.

"For you." He handed her the container, which she quickly set on the table next to her bed. "What don't like them?"

"Dude, she's allergic to strawberries," Alex said as if everyone should know that.

"Wait, I told you that?" Addison asked.

"Yeah, when I texted you about the milkshake. I asked if you wanted chocolate, vanilla, or strawberry and you said chocolate and that you were allergic to strawberries."

"You remembered that?" Addison looked shocked but pleased. "_I_ didn't remember that!"

"Well, as cute as you two are, Mr. and Mrs. Brady, you disgust me. I will see you later, and Karev, don't forget to pick up my dry cleaning. It'll be ready at four," he spat, angry that his gift had been rejected and that _he _was being rejected for a cocky intern. Mark Sloane got what he wanted. Period. End of sentence. And he wanted Addison. The fact that he would take her from that… that _intern_, well, that was just an added bonus. He stormed off, a plan already forming in his head.

"He was pissed," Alex remarked when he was gone.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Addison teased him. "He's just mad because you made him look stupid. And you can have the strawberries."

"Chocolate covered strawberries from Sloane?" Alex shuddered, "I think I'll give them to Izzie or Meredith or something."

Addison laughed. "He's never been a great gift giver."

"My mom's horrible at giving gifts. I get a sweater for Christmas each year. A horrible eye sore of a sweater with reindeer and Santas. Once she gave me one with a giant Rudolph with a light up nose," he confided. This was how he was telling her about his family; he'd reveal a small detail about his mom or his sister. He never talked about his father Addison noticed, but she was fine with that. She figured he'd tell her when he was ready.

"But you didn't inherit that trait, you give great gifts," she pointed out, hugging his old teddy bear. "I never asked, does the bear have a name? I've been calling him 'Bear', but if that's not his name I don't want to call him that."

"He actually goes by Teddy. Teddy Roosevelt is his full name."

"You named your bear after a dead president? At five?" Addison looked at him skeptically.

"My mom told me that the teddy bear was named after Teddy Roosevelt and I thought it was the coolest thing ever. So I decided to name the bear after the president. In my five year old mind, it made sense. Kind of sent the whole thing full circle or something. Anyways, the name stuck."

"Teddy it is," Addison agreed. "Do I get to keep Teddy or is Teddy on loan?"

"You can keep Teddy; I certainly don't need him anymore."

"But he's yours."

"Uh-uh. Keep him, he's yours now."

"I feel bad about taking him." She thought for a moment. "How about joint custody?"

"What? You have him for a week and then I get him for a week? Addison, it's a teddy bear."

"I know that. How about I keep him and you can come to my place and see him whenever you want?"

"That works. Look, I gotta go, after today Sloane will nail my ass if I don't get him his cappuccino and dry cleaning."

"Fine, go. Don't get your ass nailed, I kind of like it."

"I'll try, babe," he said, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. "I'll come back after my shift."

"I'm holding you to that."

"I'll be here," he promised. "I have to go now."

Addison said goodbye and made Teddy wave, making Alex laugh. It was then that she realized that for the first time in years she was really, truly happy.

* * *

**fyi, burr's is an ice cream parlor here in california that really does have the best ice cream ever. i just relocated it to seattle.**

**reviews?**

**-Lauren**


	3. All Your Favorites

**a/n: i'm back! yay! sorry that this took longer than usual, but friday i had a funeral for my grandma's bff (so incredibly sad. my poor grandma, she's not gonna be the same) and then my family took a last minute trip down the coast to san rafael, and then monday i got my bottom two wisdom teeth pulled. my life's not exactly peachy at the moment, but that's how it goes... anyways, hope you like the chapter!**

**disclaimer: if i owned grey's then do you really think that i would allow addison to leave for la and alex would be chasing AVA??**

* * *

Mark felt good. He had a plan, something that always made him feel better. He liked having goals and objectives in everything he did, even if the goal was getting the chick he was talking to home with him. This plan, however, was a lot more important than getting laid. This plan was getting back the love of his life. At least, that's what Mark thought Addison was. That's what he had convinced himself she was. Because if he was going to sabotage Addison's relationship with Karev, he did need a better motive then wanting to sleep with her. He had low standards, but breaking people up deliberately just to sleep with the chick was too low for even him. 

The plan was simple, really. He had noticed the way Stevens and Karev had the ex-lovers' vibe and he had heard how they'd been together. He'd seen the chemistry the two had, or at least used to have, before Addison, that he was sure they could have again. It was all set up for him, all he needed was to push everything along. Mark Sloane was going to play matchmaker. Because if Stevens and Karev got together Addison would be alone and hurt and come running to him, the way she always did. It was inevitable. But this time he wouldn't screw up. Or, if he did, he wouldn't get caught. The way he saw it, he was really doing everyone a favor. He and Addison would be happy and so would Karev and Stevens. Everyone wins.

But first on his to-do list was reminding Addison that he existed, which meant some great gift. The question was what. She had always had a thing for silver…

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

"I'm ho-ome!" Addison sang to her empty hotel room. She really needed to start thinking about buying a house since it didn't seem like she was leaving Seattle any time soon. Tomorrow. She'd think about it tomorrow. As she started to unpack her things, placing Teddy proudly in the center of her bed, she noticed two envelopes on her nightstand, one accompanied by a jewelry box. Both notes had her name, and she recognized the handwriting immediately. One from Alex, she had gotten to know his handwriting very well from the various notes he had left with little random gifts like ice cream or a single flower, cheap but very thoughtful and planned out gifts, and one from Mark, which was the one with the expensive looking box. Which one to open first? _Save the best for last,_ she thought and opened Mark's note.

_This is better than strawberries. And you'll look hot in it. XX Mark._

She shook her head at the note, such a Mark thing to say, and opened the jewelry box to find a very chunky silver and turquoise necklace. He had gotten the metal and the stone right, he knew she loved the two together, but the necklace was so flashy and bulky that she knew she'd never wear it. It was such a Mark gift, trying but failing. And why the hell was he getting her jewelry? She was far from available. Not that that had stopped him before, but she was so much more taken now then she was then. She'd have to ask him when she returned to work tomorrow. She rolled her eyes and moved on to Alex's note.

_Hey,_

_Welcome home. I figured you'd want a quiet night alone. There's a quart of Chocolate Brownie Chunk ice cream from Burr's in the mini fridge. Don't be a pig and eat it all or you'll hate me in the morning. I mean it. Halfway through, stop. Make yourself some popcorn or something. There are movies in the thing that holds the TV. I didn't know what you'd want so I got you _Hercules, Boys and Girls, In Her Shoes, Charlie's Angels, Singing In The Rain, My Fair Lady_ and_ Breakfast at Tiffany's, _all your favorites_. _They're due back next week. Call me if you need anything._

_-Alex_

_P.S. Check under your pillow._

Now here was a man who knew how to give gifts. Simple, sweet, and it showed he knew her completely. Eagerly, she tore all the pillows off the bed to find a small, square package.

---------

**I could so leave you hanging; wondering what is in that box… (is it -gasp!- a ring? Or is it something else?) but I won't cuz I'm a nice person and I'd feel like the chapter was far too short.**

---------

She ripped the wrapping paper, red with white polka dots, her favorite pattern, off to find the _Hercules, _her favorite movie of all time (not that she'd admit it to anyone, they'd think it was stupid, but she loved the music and the cheesy plot line and everything about it. It was all so wonderfully… Disney.), soundtrack, something she had bemoaned not being able to find _anywhere_.

She squealed and scrambled for her cell, dialing his number from memory the second she got a firm grip on it.

"Addison?" he sounded worried, like something might have happened to her.

"Thank you! You found it! How'd you find it? Where'd you find it?"

"It's called the Internet. Ever heard of it?"

"But I only mentioned not being able to find it like yesterday. That is not enough time for shipping unless you sprung for overnight, which I know you wouldn't."

"You mentioned it being your favorite movie on our second date. I guessed you'd want the soundtrack and I ordered it then. I figured that if you already had it then I could give it to one of the kids at the hospital."

"You are a phenomenal person, Alex Karev. I think I like you a whole lot."

"Golly gee, Addison, that's awfully nice of you to say," Alex replied, using an 'aw shucks' voice, teasing her about the outdated phrasing of her 'like'.

"Shut it, Karev, and take the compliment."

"Did you actually need anything or are you just calling to say thanks?"

"Teddy Roosevelt says he misses you. He wanted to know if you'd like to come over."

"Resorting to getting my old teddy bear to ask me out, Addison? Wow, that is incredibly lame."

"Hey!" she indignantly exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I find incredibly lame cute. Tell Teddy I'll be over in half an hour. And will you ask him if I'm going to be subjected to chick flicks?"

Addison pretended to consult Teddy Roosevelt. "He says one or two, not to mention _Hercules_. But he says not to worry, he won't make you watch any musicals that might completely destroy your sense of masculinity if you're a good little boy and you bring a lot of popcorn and a bowl to put said popcorn in."

Alex rolled his eyes at the rapidly increasing dorkiness of the conversation. "Tell Teddy that I will bring said popcorn and the bowl. And tell him thank you for not making me watch musicals."

"I'll tell him. See in you in a few," she said and hung up. She mentally started to kick herself for partaking in such a lame conversation, but stopped herself, marveling at how _un_-stupid she felt. She had never fallen this hard this fast for anyone before. She had never expected to. Then again she had never seen herself falling for an intern. Or divorced, for that matter. Her life was just full of surprises.

She changed into sweats and a tank top and piled her hair into a messy bun in preparation for the night. So what if Alex was coming over? He had seen her in a hospital gown and that was a whole lot less flattering than her current ensemble.

Twenty six minutes later there was a knock on her door, which she opened to reveal Alex holding popcorn and a bowl. "No musicals for me," he announced proudly, offering the bowl and popcorn to her.

"_Hercules_ is a musical," she pointed out. "And I'm sorry, but you're not getting out of it. Thank you for the movies and ice cream, by the way."

"No problem. Now are you actually going to let me in to watch the movies or do you intend on standing here all night?"

"I was actually thinking that we could stay out in the hallway, maybe lock ourselves out," Addison retorted as she moved aside to let him in.

"Sounds fun."

"Yeah." Silence settled over them, and not a comfortable one. They had never been alone together outside of the hospital before and neither really knew how to act. "So, popcorn?" Addison finally asked, eager for something to do.

"Sure. What movie?"

"_Hercules_ please," Addison answered as she busied herself with making popcorn and Alex fiddled with the DVD player.

"So why do you like this movie so much?" Alex asked to break the silence.

"Because what's not to love?" Addison shot back. "It's got a psycho god, a half goat man, a sarcastic chick, and a crazy strong guy. It's pretty awesome."

The timer for the microwave went off just as the movie started. She grabbed the bag out of the microwave, burning herself in the process. "Shit!" she cursed, shaking her hand to try to get the pain to stop.

"What? What is it?" Alex asked anxiously.

"It's nothing, I just burned myself."

"Come here," he ordered. She obeyed and he put one arm around her waist and used one to bring her hand to his mouth so he could kiss it. She just stared at him; it was such a sweet gesture. Who knew that he could be so gentle? Truth be told, not even him. He had never been this caring with anyone before, never been this intimate. He was in deep and getting in deeper with every passing second in her company. "Better?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"Much," she said faintly, never breaking eye contact. He leaned in and kissed her. Right, this was why she suffered through those awkward silences. She pulled back and toyed with a strand of hair that was too short to reach her bun. "So, um, movie?" She climbed onto the bed, got comfortable, and waited for Alex to do the same. When he didn't and just stood there, looking unsure of himself, she patted the bed beside her and then he joined her. They sat awkwardly with the bowl of popcorn in between them until the popcorn was gone. Addison got up and moved the bowl also producing the ice cream from the fridge along with two spoons.

"I only brought you one spoon, where'd you get the other one?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"Um, I kind of ordered dinner and I kind of didn't give the silverware back. I washed them in the sink and kind of kept them," Addison answered sheepishly.

"Do you make a habit of stealing silverware?"

"No, not always."

"Kleptomaniac," Alex teased.

"Cocky intern ass," Addison retorted with a smile, presenting him with a spoon.

"We are watching _Charlie's Angels _after this," Alex proclaimed as Meg proclaimed that she wouldn't say she was in love.

"You just want something to explode."

"Well, that and Drew Barrymore is hot," Alex replied, earning him a playful glower. "I guess I have a thing for redheads," he stated, gently tugging on a lock of her hair that had escaped her bun.

"I guess you do," she agreed, scooting closer to him. He put an arm around her waist and she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. They sat like that for the rest of the movie, him periodically kissing the top of her head, her with what was probably an extremely dorky grin plastered on her face. He watched her more than he watched the movie, smiling because of how happy she looked, proud that it was all because of _him_. As the end credits rolled she announced, "I need to buy a house."

"Um, okay?" He looked confused. He knew that she was prone to pretty random outbursts but this went beyond random into slightly insane.

"I'm serious. I am officially sick of this hotel."

"Oh, so it's official now."

"Don't be an ass."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not… getting into this."

"You're just quitting because you know I'm right."

"Actually I'm quitting because I really don't want to argue."

"You don't want to lose," Addison accused him.

"No, I don't want to fight. I am not going to fight with you because you're tired and you're going back to work tomorrow and besides, I like you and I really don't have it in me to be mad at you. Plus, I want to watch my explosions in peace."

Addison shoved him playfully. "Fine, watch your explosions in peace. And for the record, I like you too," she said, giving him a small peck on the lips. He tried to deepen the kiss, but she pulled back with a wicked grin. "Oh no, you want to watch your explosions in peace."

Alex pretended to pout and turned to the TV. The truth was that he was happy doing anything if she was with him. For the first time in his adult life, he felt no need to do anything but spend time with a woman. And it wasn't like Addison was just any woman; she was the woman who he thought he just might, well, if not love now, could love in the very near future. He didn't have much of a clue when it came to love and the heart, but he knew enough to know that he liked, if not loved, her alot, to the point where all he wanted was for her to be happy. "Hey, Addie?" he asked the top of her head.

"Mm-hmm?" She was barely awake, despite the explosions happening on the screen.

"Are you happy?"

She smiled gently, "The happiest I've been in a really long time."

"Good. Now go to sleep, you have a long day tomorrow." He started to get up.

"Hey, Alex, you can stay, if you want to, that is. I mean if you don't want to that's fine, but if you want to then you're welcome to stay…"

He silenced her with a gentle kiss. "I'll stay."

She drifted off to sleep with Alex holding her and a peaceful smile on her face.

* * *

**i had fun writing this chapter. it made me smile. want to know what would make smile even more? **

**if you guessed reviews, then you are absolutely correct. yes, i'm kind of begging, oh well, i don't care.**

**-Lauren**


	4. Some Competition

**a/n: yay! more! some fluff for you and then some yelling too! i like this chapter it was fun to write. i was inspired by _les miserables_ which i saw on thursday, oh my god, so amazing. like, crazy good. i mean, i knew the music was good, but this was FANTASTIC. it was the first time that it has ever been performed in the round (on a circular stage that the audience sits all around) and that a hard thing to do, cuz you can't have sets or too many props, otherwise people won't be able to see, but they did phenomenally. totally in love with the music. i'm actually listening to it right now. ANYWAYS... i was inspired by it in that it gave me the idea of involving it and i wrote that part first and then the rest of the chapter came from that. so yeah...**

**disclaimer: it's not mine, i don't know why you keep asking.**

* * *

Addison woke up to something jabbing her repeatedly in the ribs. "Ow," she groaned and swatted at whatever was poking her. Her hand made contact with a muscular arm.

"Wake up," Alex demanded, very rudely, she might add.

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm not leaving until you're up and if you don't get up now, then I'm going to be late for rounds. And if I'm late for rounds then Bailey'll stick me in pit or with Sloane and then I won't see you all day. So get up."

"I'm up, I'm up," Addison grumbled while covering her eyes with her arm and lying very still.

"Get up or you can't have your coffee," he demanded, waving a delicious smelling Starbucks cup in front of her face.

She sat up and glared at him, taking the steaming cup from him. "I hate you. Threatening me with caffeine withdrawals. I should threaten to withhold surgeries or something."

"Oh, now that's just not fair."

"I don't get my coffee, you don't get your surgeries. Or I could threaten to stick you with Mark. I could do it you know."

"I gave you your coffee, what more do you want?"

"Nothing." She leaned over and kissed him and put the cup down on her nightstand, drawing her attention to the box and the stupid necklace that it held.

Alex noticed it too. "What's that?"

Addison sighed, frustrated. She had been hoping to avoid this. "A gift from Mark. It's a necklace. An ugly necklace that I'll never wear, but a necklace all the same. It's an expensive necklace, which doesn't surprise me because it's Mark, but it's ugly."

Alex laughed at her rambling. "Looks like I've got some competition."

"Yeah- wait, what?" Addison had expected some blow up, some yelling, maybe a punch thrown at work. Not a good natured laugh and a joke. It was definitely unexpected. But in a good way. "You're not… mad?"

"No. So I've got some competition? Sloane's an ass, he'll screw up. Plus, I've got an edge."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"You like me more," he stated with a shrug. He said it so assuredly, so confident that it was true, that Addison realized he was right. She did like him more. She liked the chance to start new. No stupid baggage and history to deal with.

She laughed. "Not when you're waking me up and threatening to withhold my coffee. When did you even go?"

"You do realize that there's a Starbucks on like every street corner? And that there's one like three feet from your hotel? I woke up like ten minutes ago, stole the key off the dresser, and ran down."

"And you didn't leave?"

"Well, I couldn't give you your coffee if I left, now could I? And then the entire thing would have been pointless."

"You could have just left it."

"And then it would be cold and still pointless. It's just coffee. Get over it."

"Ah, um," Addison really had no idea what to say to that, so she changed the subject. "So, um, I don't really know if this is your thing or whatever, but I have tickets to go see _Les Miserables _on Wednesday at the community center," she said with a perfect French accent. "It's really good, it's one of my favorite plays, I saw it on Broadway back in New York, but if you don't want to see it, then I totally get it. I mean, most guys aren't usually in to musicals. You know what? Forget I said anything. It was stupid."

"Addison, I'll go."

"You're right, it was- wait, what?" Okay, so that was the second time he had shocked her in the span of ten minutes, but, really, who was counting?

"I said that I'll go."

"Okay, so that was easy. Too easy. You really don't have to go if you don't want to. I mean, I don't want to make you do something that you don't want to do. You don't seem like a musical theater kind of guy."

"I'm not. But you're obviously a musical theater kind of girl and it's about time that you actually chose where we go on a date. One condition though, I refuse to wear a tie."

Addison just stared at him. Where had this man been all of her life? Even Mark at his most charming and desperate refused to go to _Les Miz_. "Okay, so no tie. Are you sure you want to go?"

"Addison, get it through your thick skull, I'm going to go to the play. I'm not saying I'm going to like the damn thing or whatever, but I'm going to go."

What an Alex thing to say. Incredibly sweet but phrased in the rudest way. "You are so winning the competition right now," Addison informed him with a grin. "And you are so going to be late for rounds."

"Whatever, it was worth it."

"You should go now."

"I should."

"So, um, I'll, uh, see you at work?" she asked a little awkwardly. They both stood and she leaned in to give him a quick kiss. They had done the kissing thing multiple times, but this time it was different, more intimate. It wasn't a passionate, take me now kiss or a slow, lazy one that begged for more. It was just a quick, bye honey, see you later, take care, I love you, peck as you rush out the door sort of married couple kiss. A sort of oh yeah, we're more than just friends peck that reminded Addison of the days with Derek pre-Mark and pre-divorce. Before Derek had started living at the hospital. Before, back when they were happy, back when they were DerekandAddison, kind of one person, easily together, not Derek and Addison, two separate people trying to make a marriage work. It was an eighty's sitcom kiss, the kind all the married couples in old sitcoms shared. And it made her happy, because she hadn't had a kiss like that in an incredibly long time. She and Derek hadn't shared that sort of kiss without a small twinge of unhappiness behind it in years and she and Mark had never, ever shared that sort of kiss. Mark's kisses, even the little perfunctory ones he gave her after Derek had left, were scorching, the kind that lingered and made you run your fingers over lips afterwards because they felt that damn passionate. She could always tell that behind the seemingly innocent kiss and the signature grin that there was the hope that he was going to get laid. And some of the time she found that adorable and it kind of turned her on. Then the other three fourths of the time it just annoyed her. Did the man ever _not_ think about getting laid? The answer was obviously no, she knew that now. She got that he said he loved her, and maybe in his own, screwed up, Mark way he was telling the truth, but the fact of the matter was that with Mark it was always going to be about sex. You couldn't build a relationship off sex, it would crumble in a matter of weeks, if not days. No matter how much she might have loved Mark, no matter how much he loved her, the thing between the two of them, in the end it went back to sex. And that was why they would never work. Well, that, and she now had a fantastic boyfriend whom she had no intention of dropping. A really fantastic boyfriend who she should really pay attention to right now. "Sorry, what?"

"I was asking if you had any surgeries today that you need an intern for."

"I can't favor you like that!"

"I'm not asking you to, I'm just asking if you need an intern for any case, because you are my teacher and your job is to teach me and you can't do that if I'm stuck in the pit or Sloane's got me being his personal slave."

"I might have a surgery or two for you, Karev, we'll see. Now go before you're really late!" she shooed him out of her hotel room, the first time she had ever willingly shooed a guy out of her room. But it wasn't because she didn't want him there or didn't care. It was quite the opposite. It was because he had reminded her that she was his superior, his teacher, and no matter how much she might want him to stay with her, she needed to know better, needed to realize that there was a time and place for everything, and now was not the time for romance, it was the time for work. There would be plenty of time for play later.

Besides, she had to figure out what the hell she was going to say to Mark.

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

Alex was only a few minutes late for rounds, thanks to the proximity of the Archfield to Seattle Grace. "Where were you?" Izzie hissed as he snuck in.

"Karev, you're late," Bailey said without looking back. "Yang, Shepherd, O'Malley, Burke, Karev, pit. Izzie stick with Karev. Grey…"

She was interrupted by both Addison and Mark walking up. "I need an intern," they both stated at the same time.

"Karev, go with Sloane. Grey, Montgomery."

"Actually, I was hoping…" Addison started but trailed off when she saw the look on Bailey's face.

"Do I look like I care?" Bailey asked.

"Noo… but…"

"Karev, Sloane. Izzie go with them." Bailey ordered. "Grey, you're with Dr. Montgomery." She looked around at all of them. "What do I look like, the office water cooler? Get moving!" She stalked off as Christina and George ran off to find their attendings.

Alex watched in amusement as Addison put her hand in her pocket and pulled out the jewelry box. "Mark, what the hell is this?" she asked.

He smirked. "Well, it's a necklace, and it's generally worn around your neck, hence the name _neck_lace."

"Why?"

"Why do you wear it around your neck? I'm not sure but I'm going to guess that it's because that's what it's made for. Now if you're wondering why someone would decide that you would wear it around your neck, then your guess is as good mine."

"I mean, why did you give it to me, Mark." She did not sound amused.

"Because I thought you'd like it. Think of it as a get well gift."

"I do not need you to give me gifts, Mark. I don't _want_ you to give me gifts. We're not dating, we're not together in any way, we're not even friends!"

"We could be," he replied quietly.

"No, we can't." Addison sighed in frustration and she sounded exhausted. "Mark, just leave me alone. Please."

"Never, Addison. We were meant to be together, I know that, you know that. I'm not giving up."

"I mean it, Mark, leave me alone. And take your damn necklace." There it was, the anger was back. She thrust the necklace towards him, left it lying on the nurses station when he didn't move to take it, and stormed off.

_Atta girl, Addie,_ Alex thought, grinning with pride. "Dude, that sucks," he informed Mark.

"Don't you have some laundry to pick up or something?" Mark snapped. "And I want a burrito from that Mexican place on 3rd street. See to it. I have a surgery at one and I want to eat before that. Be back. Stevens, go with him."

Alex was about to protest but thought better of it. Mark was clearly pissed and it would do any good to disobey him. Besides, Addison had done a marvelous job in embarrassing him and shutting him down and Alex could consider that his revenge. "Let's go Izzie."

"Aren't you going to say something?" Izzie inquired as they walked away.

"No. What's the point, he'd just yell and give us more work. No point."

"Yeah, but…"

"Izzie, he's an ass, but seriously? Whether or not we complain is not gonna have an effect on him and besides, his ego just took a serious beating."

"Are you being… compassionate? To Mark Sloane? Who are you and what did you do with Alex? Because you are not him."

"Iz, you're being stupid."

"No, you're being weird. Why are you so nice all of a sudden?" She looked at him suspiciously and then a flash of knowledge showed in her eyes. "Who's the chick?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're only this nice when you've got a girl. Who's the chick?"

Alex looked away. He thought about his options; he didn't want to lie to Izzie, because she would find out and then she'd get angry and they were only just starting to become friends again, but then again he didn't know what Addison would want him to do, so he chose his words carefully. "You don't know her," he said. He figured it was true enough. Izzie knew Dr. Montgomery (he made it a point to forget the Shepherd part of her last name. Besides, once the divorce was finalized, she _would_ be just plain Montgomery) and he was dating Addison, not Dr. Montgomery. Izzie knew the woman who had suddenly appeared and stolen Shepherd from Meredith, he was dating the woman who had messed up and tried desperately to fix her marriage while she watched her husband lust after another woman. They were different, Dr. Montgomery and Addison. Dr. Montgomery was flawless and cold, Addison was sad and broken. Dr. Montgomery was Addison's alter ego, and that was who Izzie knew, not Addison.

Izzie looked at him, not really believing him, but decided to drop it. "Whatever. Let's go get Sloane his freaking burrito."

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

Meredith could see that her face off with Sloane had drained Addison. "Are you okay, Dr. Montgomery?" she asked as they walked away.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"I know this is none of my business, but you don't look fine."

"I'm fine, Dr. Grey. And you're right, it _is_ none of your business."

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm out of line, I get that. But honestly, I feel bad, and I feel like I should do something."

"That's sweet, but I'm fine." Addison flashed her a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "See? Fine."

"Okay, if you say so…"

"I have a c-section coming in at eleven if you want to scrub in."

"Uh, sure. Do you have anything for me to do now?"

"Not really. You can go get some breakfast or catch up on some sleep or whatever."

"Okay, thanks."

Only when she was alone in the privacy of her office did Addison allow her head to drop onto the desk and the tears to fall.

* * *

**aww... sad, i know. but she's crying because... well i'm going to make you wait for that. evil, i know. you can find out quicker by leaving a review!**

**-Lauren**


	5. That Is Too Good

**a/n: more! yay! it seems like it's been forever, but it really hasn't been TOO long, right? for me, yeah, but really when you think about it... oh just read the story.**

**disclaimer: i don't own these people, i don't own shondaland, and i most definitely do not own shonda. because if i did there would be a whole lot more addexness on tv.**

* * *

Alex was walking with Izzie, on their way to give Sloane his burrito. As they walked past Addison's office he noticed that the door was cracked a little and he could see Addison slumped at her desk. He quickly handed Izzie the burrito, told her to give it to Sloane and that he'd be right back. "What's wrong?" Izzie asked, not really because she was really worried, because Alex could take care of himself, but because she really didn't want to face Sloane alone.

"It's nothing. Just give me a sec." He waved her off and waited for her to walk off. Once she turned the corner he poked his head in and called Addison's name. She raised her head and he was startled to see mascara tracks running down her face, betraying the fact that she'd been crying. "What's wrong? Did Sloane do something?" he asked anxiously, practically running into the room.

She sniffed. "No, no, nothing like that. I just… I don't know," she sighed heavily and rubbed her temples. "I'm just so tired. And the divorce is draining and it's not that I don't want to be divorced, because I do, because God knows that it was hell and I can't watch my husband pine after another woman, that's just asking too much," she explained. Alex looked a little angry at her last statement, which she noticed and hurried to correct. "And besides, I have you and you're great, and none of this is your fault, but I'm just so tired. And Mark is exhausting and I really don't want to deal with him. Especially not now. And now he's just going to try even harder. And I hate it all, because he was one of my best friends for years and now he hates me and Derek hates me and I really don't want them to hate me, because they're my family and… and I hate that I'm hurting him because I really don't want him to be hurt, but there's really no other way… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have bothered you with this," she apologized, brushing her tears away, which smeared her mascara even more. "God, I probably look like crap."

"I asked. And you look hot. You always look hot. And for what it's worth, I don't hate you. Can I get you anything?"

"No, thanks though, Karev."

"So I'm Karev now?" His tone was teasing, but he sounded kind of hurt. He was looking for a reason to fight, not because he wanted to hurt her, because he would kill himself before he intentionally hurt her, but because if they were fighting then he could bring up Derek and Mark. He wanted to make sure that she really was as out of love with her husband and with Mark as she claimed to be. Eleven years of marriage didn't just fall away. Fifteen years of friendship weren't just forgotten. He got that, and he got that she wanted them to, but it didn't make it any easier.

"Only at work." Her tone matched his but there was a pleading quality to it. They couldn't fight, not now, not so soon, and especially not over something this stupid. "Don't you think people would be suspicious if I suddenly started referring to you as 'Alex'?"

"I think that people are already suspicious, what with me visiting you every day you were in the hospital."

"Well, now that's not my fault. That's all you."

"If you weren't in the hospital then I wouldn't have had to visit you in the first place."

"Yes, because I completely chose to have appendicitis."

"For all I know, you could have sabotaged yourself to get me to care."

"Because I'm that desperate. Wow, you think highly of me," she said sarcastically. But she smiled. And that made him happy.

"I think you're amazing. And now I should probably go before Sloane kills Izzie."

"You probably should. Okay, go," she agreed, tilting her face up for a kiss that he gave.

"I wouldn't go out of your office if I were you; your makeup's a mess."

"Thanks, Alex, for everything."

"No problem."

"Go!"

He was in such a rush that he didn't notice Christina standing suspiciously close to the open door. He also didn't notice her grin evilly.

"Oh, that is too good," she announced with a shake of her head.

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

"Seriously?" Meredith asked as she, Christina, Izzie, and George sat eating lunch. Christina nodded enthusiastically. If there was anything that came close to rivaling her love of surgery, it was her love of being the holder of valuable information. "Addison and Alex. Seriously?"

"That liar!" Izzie practically yelled. Everyone stared at her. "I asked him who he was dating. He said no one I know! Liar!"

"Well, maybe it just happened," Meredith said diplomatically.

"Oh no, it was obviously not a first time thing," Christina corrected her, taking a bite out of the hot dog she was eating. Meredith glared at her. "What? It wasn't."

"I was trying to make it so that she didn't want to rip off his head among other body parts. You're not helping."

"Whatever."

"What are we talking about?" Alex inquired as he pulled up a chair.

"Just about an asshole who doesn't tell his friends the truth when he's dating their mortal enemy," Izzie spat.

Alex looked startled. "You know," he stated.

"Oh, I know, alright," Izzie replied.

"Izzie… I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to… It's just that… Hell, Iz, I don't know, okay? I don't know why I didn't tell you. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry, I get it. I'm not mad that you didn't tell me. I'm mad that you lied to me. That's what I want to know. Why'd you lie to me?"

Alex looked around at the interns. Meredith was looking like she ready to run if the inevitable shouting happened, Christina was looking on in interest, and George looked ready to run away screaming. He looked around at the cafeteria and everyone quickly returned to what they were doing. "Iz, not now."

"Yes now, Alex. The woman you're dating made Meredith miserable! She came in and took McDreamy without a second thought. She cheated on him and expected him to just drop everything and go back to her!"

"He was her husband!" Alex yelled back. He was fine with Izzie causing a scene over him, she could win, he would apologize, whatever, but the second she dragged Addison, someone he cared about who wasn't there to defend herself, into it, that was when he snapped.

"She cheated on him! With Sloane! Sloane! Then she comes here and expects it all to be fine!"

"She was feeling ignored and vulnerable and Sloane took advantage of that! She came here to fight for the man who she thought was the love of her life! She watched the love of her life lust after Meredith!"

"Okay, so I'm leaving now before whatever dignity I have left is completely destroyed," Meredith announced as she pushed her chair back.

"Why would you want to miss this?" Christina asked, obviously enthralled. "Suit yourself. Bye."

"George, you coming?" Meredith asked George's empty chair. She looked around and saw him waving at her from over the elevator. "Bye, guys."

They didn't hear her, they were too busy yelling. "She made me fight for a baby who wasn't going to make it anyways! She made me think I killed the kid!"

"That was weeks ago, Izzie, get over it already. She did it to make you a better doctor. Learn the freaking lesson and move on!"

Seeing that he was never going to agree with her she quieted down. "Why do you even care what I say about her? You don't care what I say about your other flings." Alex was silent. "Alex? Why do you care so much?"

"She's not a fling, okay? There, happy now? She's not a fling; she's not just a one night stand or anything like that. I like her. We're dating, okay?"

"Holy shit, Alex, you love her."

"What? No! No."

"You are so busted, Evil Spawn," Christina chuckled. "Satan and Evil Spawn!"

"Go away, Christina," Izzie ordered. Surprisingly enough, she listened. For the first time she noticed that everyone was straining to hear the conversation. "Don't you people have anything better to do than eavesdrop?" she asked the cafeteria. "You are so in love," Izzie proclaimed when everyone resumed their regular activities.

"I am not. We've been dating for like a week. I'm not in love."

"Whatever you say, Alex. Whatever you say."

"I'm not!"

"I know you're not. You just said so. I'm not deaf, you know," she replied sarcastically.

"I'm done talking to you."

"Fine. But we're assigned to Sloane for the rest of the day; you might want to start talking to me again."

"I will, but you don't get to bring this up."

"Deal."

* * *

**i really don't have that much to say. but want to review anyways?**

**Lauren**


	6. She's Freaking Pornographic Disneyland

**a/n: this is my last update for at least a week. going to monterey. and i'm not going to have internet, which will slowly kill me, so hopefull you like this and will review. not much happens in this chapter, but some addex and a conversation, it's kinda boring actually, but whatever. hope you like it!**

**(insert disclaimer here)**

* * *

"Have you seen my other shoe?" Addison asked Alex as she wobbled towards him with one shoe on. It was Wednesday night and Alex had come to pick her up for _Les Miserables_. They were going to dinner first and both were dressed up. Were being the key word, they weren't anymore. If they did they would most certainly miss the entire show. What had started as an innocent hello kiss had quickly heated up and now they were running late for the play.

"If I remember right, it went flying and landed right…" He quickly looked around the room and spotted the heel sitting on the dresser where it had knocked over a coffee mug. "There."

"Oops," Addison laughed sheepishly. "Now come on, we're going to be late."

They rushed to the theater and laughed as they barely made it in before the ushers started closing the doors. They found their seats, fortunately near the aisle and sat down. An old man sent them an unhappy glare which Addison promptly returned. The guy backed off after that. "That's kind of freaky," Alex commented.

"What?"

"You have like a superpower or something. You have the scariest glare I've ever seen."

"Practice makes perfect. Now shh! The show's about to start!"

They sat in silence throughout the first act. At intermission they discussed it, proving to Addison that Alex was actually paying attention, which is something she couldn't have asked Mark or Derek to do. When Eponine died, Alex looked over to see tears running down Addison's face. Rather than talking and ruining the play's spell, he merely laced her fingers with his. She looked over, startled at the sudden contact, smiled, and rested her head on his shoulder. At the end of the play she looked up and was almost certain that she saw a tear in his eye, but when she asked, he denied it furiously. The curtain fell and they rose and clapped, Addison, quite possibly the loudest in the theater and Alex, quietly but genuinely.

"How'd you like it?" Addison asked as they sat at the bar at Joe's.

"It was actually okay. Better than I thought it would be."

"I'm just surprised I managed to get you here."

"I'm surprised we managed to get here on time. Of course, if it was _my _decision, we wouldn't have come at all. We would have stayed in that hotel room of yours."

"Alex!"

"What? It's the truth."

"People! Public!" Addison stuttered.

"Yes, there are people and we are in public."

"You don't say things like that in public!"

"You don't?"

"No, you don't!"

"I do."

Addison was about to give him a lecture or something about why he shouldn't say things like that in public but took one look at his face and started laughing instead. He looked a little scared. "I'm sorry!" she giggled. "It's just so stupid."

"What?"

"I was going to start fighting with you over something that you said that's not even all that embarrassing. It's stupid."

"Okay…"

"I'm not crazy, I swear."

"I know. But, truth be told," he said with a little smirk. "I kind of like you a little crazy."

"Really now?" Addison asked coyly.

"Really," he echoed and kissed her.

"Okay, that, I could get used to," Addison commented, eyes still closed.

"What? This?" Alex replied and kissed her again. "Did I mention how hot you look?"

"No, I don't think you have, not tonight."

"You look hot."

"Aw, thanks. That's every girl's dream, to be told she's hot."

"Fine. You look a) beautiful, b) amazing, c) stunning, or d) all of the above. Take your pick."

"Could use a little work, but much better."

"I try," he said and kissed her again.

Christina walked by. "Get a room," she muttered. Addison pulled back, embarrassed. She still wasn't sure she was comfortable with everyone knowing about her and Alex, but it had happened and she couldn't change it. Ever since she had started dating Alex she had become much more laid back. And that was a good thing, because if she had continued to agonize over everything like she had before, she would drive herself crazy. The years of worry were already taking their toll; sometimes she was convinced she was half mad already. Besides, one good thing came out of everyone knowing, and that was they could actually go on dates and kiss and hold hands and do the all the sickeningly sweet couple-y things that she had never figured Alex would do. And that was a most excellent thing. Neither she nor Alex were into really big displays of affection like making out in an elevator or anything, but it was nice that they could touch without being stared at. Well, mostly. Sometimes they were stared at. Like now, for instance. She glared at the interns in the corner who had nothing better to do than stare at her and Alex. They quickly turned away and Addison shoved them out of her mind.

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

Izzie, Christina, Meredith and George were sitting at a table in the corner, watching Addison and Alex half in disgust, half in amusement. "Is it just me, or are they seriously disgusting?" Izzie asked as they leaned in and kissed _again_.

"It's not just you, Iz," Meredith answered.

"Wait, maybe they're done," George said as Addison and Alex pulled back and sat sipping their drinks.

"Nope, there they go again," Izzie announced.

"They're worse than you and McDreamy, Mer," Christina informed her.

"I resent that."

"It's true," Izzie snorted. "We should get them a plaque or something that says 'congratulations, you're now officially the most sickening couple in the hospital' or 'most disgusting PDA' or something."

Everyone stared at her in silence. "Jeez, Iz, don't hold back. Tell us how you really feel," Meredith said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't get what he sees in her. She's McBitchy."

"Yeah, she is McBitchy. But she's also ten feet tall with legs that go up to the ceiling, she wears skirts while we're in pants and four inch heels when we're in sneakers, and she has boobs. She's like a guy's freaking pornographic Disneyland," Meredith explained.

"Yeah, once you pay admission, all the rides you want," Izzie said underneath her breath but everyone heard. Everyone stared at her again. Then Christina high-fived her.

"Izzie!" Meredith exclaimed.

"What?"

"That was beyond mean. That was seriously bitchy. She hasn't done _that_ much to us! I mean she took Derek away from me, but she saved my life when I drowned. She doesn't deserve that!"

"Whatever. She's still McBitchy," Izzie grumbled.

"You sound jealous," Christina commented. "Wait, are you jealous? Of McBitchy? Because of Alex? Do you still like him? I like you jealous. You're more fun this way."

"I am not jealous of McBitchy."

"You're jealous of McBitchy," Christina said.

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are-"

"Shut up, both of you, now," Meredith commanded. "I'm trying to read lips and I need to concentrate. See, look, Mark's talking to Addison and Alex and if you don't shut up then we're not going to have any clue what's going on."

They all turned their attention to the bar, but it was too late, Mark was already storming off, leaving Addison nearly in tears and Alex embracing her. "I wonder what that was all about…" Meredith said.

* * *

**my friend actually called me mcbitchy, which is where that whole conversation kind of sprung from, just in case you were wondering. want to make me feel special and review?**

**-Lauren**


	7. Fuming

**a/n: look, i haven't totally forgotten about this story! i've kind of got a plan for this story, so hopefully i'll be a little better about updating, although i can't promise anything.**

**it's still not mine sadly.**

* * *

Mark was fuming. Yelling at Addison had _not_ been in the plan. And did he really have to go as far as he had? He had even brought Derek into it. It was just the first time he had seen Addison and that intern actually together and it made his blood boil. Now he had to figure out how to make it up to her and fast.

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

Izzie was fuming. She was sick of hearing about Addison and Alex. Addison and Alex, that's all she seemed to hear about these days. And she was sick of it. Yes, they were happy, yes, they were cute, yes, they broke whatever convention that had been left standing after Burke and Shepherd were through. She wanted to scream at everyone to move on with their lives. Besides, it's not like they were going to last that long. They fought too often for that. And she knew that Mark was always scheming. That was a comfort. Not that she would ever actively try to break up the two, she had too many morals for that, but when Mark swooped in or when they fought and didn't make up, Izzie would be there, ready for Alex to cry on her shoulder.

Sure, she had told him to go for it. But this was not how it was supposed to go! She had thought that he'd either chicken out, or that'd he'd go sleep with her and that would be the end of that, that his mind would finally be off of her. But no, he had to turn into someone un-Alex-like, he had to go and fall in love with freaking Addison Forbes Montgomery. If she didn't like him so much, she'd hate him.

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

Addison was fuming. What right did Mark have to yell at her, to call her a slut, to question her decisions? What right did he have to question what made her happy? He claimed to want her happy, but she knew that wasn't exactly true. He wanted her happy with him, not Alex, and he didn't give a damn if Alex was what actually made her happy. She was just thankful that she had Alex; Mark would be unbearable without him.

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

Alex was fuming. He hated Sloan for making Addison cry. He hated Sloan for insulting her. He hated Sloan for acting as if he didn't exist. He hated Sloan for trying, however lamely, to take Addison from him. He just pretty much just hated Sloan.

What could Addison have possibly seen in him? He was an insulting jerk who couldn't keep it in his pants. He was just glad that she had seen sense before she had ended up dating the jerk or worse. He was glad she was happy, and he was glad that he was the one making her happy. Her happiness and his own, that was all he cared about, and the more time he spent around her, the higher hers ranked over his own. It was weird. His entire life he had cared about himself and that was about it. He cared about his mom, sure, but he was obligated to. It felt strange to be worried about someone other than himself, to think about someone else for a change. But it was a good strange and he was sorry that he had missed out on it before.

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

"Good morning," Alex said as he kissed Addison's cheek.

"Morning," she smiled, not opening her eyes.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah, I do."

"You know, Mark sucks at this competing thing."

"Yeah, he does."

"Hey, Addison?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you planning on opening your eyes anytime soon?"

"No," she answered bluntly.

"You need to get up," he told her.

"No I don't."

"You have to go into work, Addie. Remember that thing you do just about every day of your life? That thing that gives you money? The one that pays the bills and lets you buy your precious designer heels? Most people call it a job?"

"No I don't. I already arranged to take today off," she explained, smirking, even though her eyes were still closed. "And I plan to stay in bed until around noon and then maybe, just maybe, I might be persuaded to get up and take a shower. Maybe."

"You know, I don't think that I feel so well," Alex lied. "Maybe I should stay home too."

"Alex Karev, you are not faking sick to stay home and have sex with me!" she exclaimed as her eyes popped open.

"Who said anything about having sex with you? I really feel sick." He added the fakest sounding cough ever onto the end for good measure and snaked a hand up underneath her shirt.

"Oh yeah, you seem really sick," Addison said sarcastically. Alex coughed again. Addison would have normally pushed him out of bed but he started kissing her neck. "Let me hear you cough again," she commanded. Alex looked at her like she was crazy, but complied. "You know, you really don't sound too good," she said with a smile. She put a hand on his forehead. "And you seem a little hot to me. Maybe you should stay home…"

"Great, let me just call in."

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this," she said. "Remind me why I'm letting you do this?"

"Cuz you love me and you think I'm incredibly hot."

They both froze as they realized the weight of his words. Finally Addison laughed, breaking the tension, "I'm not so sure I love you, and I think you're a pain in the ass."

"A cute pain in the ass though, right?" he smirked.

"I'll give you that one, Karev; I'll give you that one."

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

The interns followed Bailey on rounds. "Has anyone seen Alex?" Izzie whispered to them.

"No," Meredith said. Christina and George shook their heads.

"Karev called in sick," Bailey announced over her shoulder. "Meredith, Sloan. Yang, pit. No buts!" she said as Christina opened her mouth. "O'Malley, Burke. Shepherd doesn't need an intern today, at least yet, and Montgomery's not here, so Izzie shadow Meredith."

"Wait, Dr. Montgomery's not here either?" Izzie asked.

"Stevens, didn't I just say that?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Get to work, people. Save lives," Bailey ordered and walked off.

"Okay, forty says they're having hot sex right now," Christina said the moment she was gone.

"Christina!" Meredith hissed, glancing at Izzie.

"Who's having hot sex right now?" Sloan asked as he walked up.

Christina, not thinking that maybe he wouldn't like the answer, answered, "Montgomery and Evil Spawn."

Sloan's face darkened. Izzie didn't look too happy either. "Great, thanks, Christina," Meredith said sarcastically.

"What? It's not like it's a lie."

"Yeah, but you don't have to deal with him, _I _do. Now I'm going to have to listen to them _both _bitching about it."

"Tune 'em out, that's what I do," Christina advised.

"I'll try."

And Meredith did try. She did a pretty good job of it too. That is, until they started bitching to each other, then things started to get interesting.

"I mean, seriously. What does he see in her? She's a bitch," Izzie grumbled.

"What does _he _see in _her_? What does _she _see in _him_? He's a fucking intern! And she is not a bitch."

"What's so wrong with interns?" Izzie challenged.

"Nothing, except they're incompetent, show-off-y suck ups."

"Do you not realize that I'm standing right here and I'm an intern? Or are you really as dumb as you sound? Besides, I get what she sees in him, but why would he go out with her. She's a freaking ho-bag."

"Excuse you?"

"Please, she slept with you, only whores would sleep with you."

Meredith's mouth dropped wide open.

"Oh, then you'll fit in perfectly. Come on, you, me, on call room, right now," Sloan replied. Meredith's mouth got wider.

Izzie didn't even stop to think about what she was doing, she just reached out and slapped him. "You and Addison are perfect for each other," she told him. "You're a manwhore and she's a whore. See? Works out perfect. I'm sure you'll be in happy whore heaven." Then she stormed off, leaving Sloan pissed off and rubbing his cheek.

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

"I still can't believe I let you fake sick," Addison said as she and Alex lay in bed together.

"Then stop trying to."

"The Chief is going to kill me if he finds out," she groaned.

"Chalk it up to temporary insanity. And if he doesn't buy that, say I seduced you and I'll take the heat."

"But that's lying."

"Yes, and I'm sure you've done it multiple times before. Hey, Adds, do you look like Greek food?"

"Yeah. Wait, what just happened? How did we get from lying to Greek food?"

"Well, we were talking about lying and then I asked you if you liked Greek food. And then we started talking about how we got from lying to Greek food, and we were technically never really on the subject of Greek food, so really we're talking about how we got from lying to here, through Greek food, even though we never talked about Greek food."

"You just gave me a headache. And I'm just as confused as I was before. Actually, I'm _more _confused."

"Sorry. But really, do you like Greek food?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Oh, no reason."

"What are you planning, Karev?"

"A surprise."

"Yeah, I got that. But what though?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise then, would it?"

"Well, no, but…"

"No buts, Adds. I'm going to take a shower and then maybe we'll go get something to eat?"

"Greek food?"

"No Greek food," he laughed. "Showering now." He kissed her nose and got out of bed, heading for the bathroom. When he closed the door she grabbed his phone, where she knew he kept all his important information like appointments and things. "There's nothing in there, Adds," his voice rang out from the bathroom. "I mean, feel free to search, but there's not anything in there to search."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" she asked. "I'm just watching TV."

The door to the bathroom swung open. "Put my phone down, Addison," he ordered.

"Fine," she pouted. She didn't though; she searched through his entire phone and couldn't figure a thing out. What the hell was the boy planning?

* * *

**next time you get to find out the meaning behind greek food. but only if you're good little readers and review!**

**Lauren**


	8. Koukla

**here's my halloween present to you, a new chapter. hope you like it. it's kind of sad. but i gave you a healthy dose of fluff to offset the sadness.**

**you know what i noticed? i started this fic out with mark as the "villain" but i like him in season 4 and izzie's starting to bug me and now she's not exactly the nice one...**

**-insert disclaimer of your choice here-**

* * *

For a week Addison was on the look out for anything pertaining to Greece. She couldn't find anything, but because of her inability to let anything go without an explanation she kept looking.

"Come on," Alex ordered exactly a week from their sick day. "Get dressed."

"What? Where are we going?"

"Somewhere."

"You wouldn't be planning on murdering me and dumping my body into the bay by any chance, would you?"

"Trust me."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Adds, trust me."

"Oh God, that's a yes, isn't it?"

"Addison," Alex said, beginning to sound annoyed.

"Fine, fine. Let's go."

He dragged her out to his old (vintage, by his description) pick up truck and opened the passenger door for her. "Thanks," Addison said. "At least I'm not going to be murdered by an impolite person. That's a comfort."

"Addison, I swear to God, if you do not shut up about me murdering you, then I _will_ be forced to murder you."

"Fine," Addison sighed. "So where are we going?"

"That's a surprise."

"What are we going to do?"

"That's a surprise too."

"Who are we going to see?"

"That's a surprise."

"_Why _are we going wherever we're going? Wait, no, let me guess, that's a surprise."

"So you've either gotten the pattern or are a really good guesser."

"You're hilarious, you know that right? A real crack up."

"I do try," he replied and grabbed her hand. "Chill."

Normally Addison could ride in cars well and be an unobtrusive passenger. Curiosity and anticipation, however, made that hard now, making her act like a five year old on a diet of candy and caffeine. "Are we there yet?" she asked in her best whine.

"Do we _look_ there, Adds? We're on the freeway."

"No," she sulked. Five minutes later, she asked again, "Are we there yet?"

"No. Ask that one more time and I _will_ turn this car around."

"Sorry," Addison apologized, even though she wasn't. This was rather entertaining. This was part of why she liked him. It was okay for her to be silly around him. "Are we-"

"Addison, do not make me turn this car around," he warned.

"Sorry," she apologized. She was a good passenger for the rest of the trip. She didn't even touch the radio.

She looked around as Alex pulled into the parking lot of a church. "We're here," he announced. Huh? She said as much. "Okay, so back story behind this. When I was little, the one thing my mom and I always used to do was go to the Greek Food Festival at a nearby church. My dad was always out of town with his friends that weekend so we'd go. It helped my mom forget, I think. She had some Greek Orthodox friends and it was the only time I think I ever saw her smile genuinely before my dad left for good. So I, I don't know, I guess I make it a point to find a festival wherever I am. It's just…" He trailed off, unable to find the words he wanted.

"It's a good memory," Addison finished. "One you want to keep alive."

"Yeah, I guess." They sat in silence for a moment.

"So how'd you find this one?" Addison asked.

"My mom's best friend, Mary Kondos, moved up here a couple years ago. When she heard I was working at Seattle Grace, she called me up to check on me and mentioned it, since she can't keep quiet about anything. She's going to be here with her friends today, you'll like them. They've got this notion about their little circle and descendents being a big extended family and somehow I got pulled in. Oh and by the way, don't feel weird if you feel like you're being tested by all the women you meet today. Honestly, you probably will be, but don't worry, they'll love you," he informed her, then got out of the car and walked around it to gallantly open her door and bow. The gesture was ridiculously exaggerated, he rarely did the chivalrous thing without a smartass attitude, but it was still a cute one.

She laced her fingers through his as they walked towards the church, following the music that had been inaudible in the car and the smell of delicious food wafting towards them. She was incredibly flattered that he'd share something this personal with her. She could tell from the way he had told her about it all that he was incredibly fond of these memories and also of the women of this church, whoever they may be.

They walked up the walk and Alex led her around to the back. Then she noticed the little village of easy up tents, complete with bounce house. "Wow," she said. Alex looked over and smiled at her, squeezing her hand ever so slightly. He led her over to a group of older women.

"Ladies," he greeted them all. They all stopped talking and smiled at him.

"Alexei!" the woman who was the shortest and clearly the ringleader exclaimed. Alex grimaced at his Russian name.

"Thia," he greeted her, dutifully bending down to kiss her cheek. Then he pulled Addison a little closer. "Thia, this is Addison. Addison, this is Mary Kondos. She makes me call her "Thia". It means "aunt", if you were wondering."

Addison held out her hand. "It's so nice to meet you," she said and smiled genuinely.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you," Mary replied, then exclaimed to her friends, "Look at her! Isn't she a koukla?"

Addison had no idea what a koukla was, but it was obviously a good thing, because they all beamed and nodded.

Alex surprised her with his slight knowledge of Greek. "They're calling you a doll. It's a term of endearment. Don't be surprised if they never refer to you as Addison again." Addison couldn't tell whether or not he was being serious. Then suddenly she was being introduced to a million and one short, Greek women, about a third of whom were named Mary. It was a little overwhelming, so she just smiled and said hello.

"Koukla," Mary said to her. "Come sit and talk with us. Let Alexei go get you some food. Alexei, why don't you go get her some food?" Addison wanted to snicker at Alex being called Alexei but refrained herself. Alex looked reluctant to leave. "Oh, don't worry, we won't eat her," Mary assured him.

"I'm not worried about that, I'm just worried she'll run away screaming."

"Oh, hush. Go get some food."

"Did you make the tiropitas?"

"Of course."

"You have not lived," Alex informed Addison, "Until you've had one of Thia's tiropitas." The women nodded in agreement. "Be back," he said and kissed her on the cheek. The women murmured amongst themselves. He looked at them warningly. "I fully expect her to be her when I get back."

"She will be, now go!"

Addison watched as Alex walked away and then turned to the women. "So, Koukla, you're a doctor, right?" Mary asked.

"Well, I'm a surgeon, but same thing," Addison replied with a nervous laugh. Suddenly she felt like she was ten years old and one of the finalists in her school's spelling bee again. "Neonatal."

Mary nodded. "I see. So, I've just got to know, how did you and Alex meet? Through work?" Addison's a little stunned at the blunt phrasing. There obviously was no dancing around anything in Mary's world.

"Yeah," she said. "He, um, worked under me for a while and we…" Addison trailed off, unsure how to finish.

"Fell in love?" one of the other women asked. Bessie, maybe. Or maybe that one was Tessie…

"No," Addison snorted. Then she realized no one else was laughing. But it was funny! Her and Alex in love after a couple of weeks! Impossible and hilarious! Right? "No," she continued. "We're, um, we're not in… I mean, we're not…. We haven't said…"

"The fact that you're so flustered right now speaks volumes, Koukla. No need for explanation," Mary said. "Ah! Alexei!" she exclaimed as Alex returned.

"Addison looks embarrassed, why does Addison look embarrassed?" Alex asked warily.

"She's not embarrassed. You're not embarrassed, are you, Koukla?"

Addison took her cue. "Nope," she grinned. "Not embarrassed at all." She'd do anything to keep the topic of the conversation quiet. "Food?" He handed her a plate filled with food. "God, Alex, how much do you think I eat?"

"It's a little bit of everything. You have to try everything, it's the law."

"Why do I get the feeling that you just made that law up? Is it written in stone somewhere? Addison must try everything?"

"Yes," he answered confidently.

"Where?"

"In my head," he replied. He took advantage of her open mouth to pop a piece of gyros into her mouth.

"Okay, that's good," Addison commented when she was through chewing.

"Wait until you try the rest."

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

"I think you've killed me by shoving food down my throat," Addison groaned as they walked to the car.

"Other than that first piece of gyros, I didn't touch your food. _You _killed you by shoving food down your throat."

"Mm, what a way to go, though, right?" Alex nodded his agreement. Addison stopped and turned to face him. "Thanks for today," she said. "For sharing this with me. I know it's got to be hard to open up like this."

"Nah, you make it easy," Alex shrugged.

"Huh?"

"I don't know, there's just something about you. It makes it easy to open up. Kinda makes me want to share all my deep, dark secrets or whatever."

Addison blushed. "Thanks."

He leaned in and kissed her. "You're amazing, Adds," he whispered once he pulled away. Then he turned and opened her door with his usual smartass attitude. Addison laughed and got in the car.

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

Izzie was staring at her phone, willing it to ring. Alex had promised to call her to arrange going out for drinks (with Addison _of course_. She could puke), but so far this lovely evening, he hadn't. He had warned her that he might call a little later, hinting that he was taking Addison somewhere. Even without trying to, that skanky redhead got in her way.

What did he see in her anyways? She could be really bitchy and she was constantly yelling at him. Plus, she seemed to open her legs to any guy who asked. That was probably why Alex liked her, Izzie decided.

She was getting tired of waiting for him. She was tired of being the only single intern. It was time to work harder now. It was time to take a page from the book of Mark Sloan.

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

Alex dropped Addison off at her hotel with a kiss, promising to meet her at Joe's in an hour for drinks with Izzie. He headed to Joe's immediately, because he's already late. He promised Izzie that he'd give them some time to catch up before Addison showed up. Izzie had sounded sad and pissed off when she had asked, and that was one of the only reasons he had agreed. "Hey Iz," he greeted her as he sat down at the table.

"Hey," Izzie said glumly. She twirled the straw in her drink and sighed.

"Okay, what's up?" Alex asked.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all," Izzie replied in the same tone.

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

Izzie looked up suddenly. "What do you see in Addison?"

"What?"

"What's so special about her? What does she have that Meredith, or Christina, or I don't?"

"What?" Alex was thoroughly confused.

"Why do you like her? What is it about her?"

"Iz, what are you talking about?"

"Just… why? I mean, honestly, if you ask my opinion, she seems kinda skanky."

Alex gritted his teeth. "Take. That. Back," he said menacingly.

"I'm just saying what I see. It's the truth."

"She's not a skank. Don't ever call her that."

"Fine, sorry," Izzie apologized, not meaning it all. They sit in an uncomfortable silence. "I'm not the only one who thinks so," Izzie continued. "Meredith and Christina agree."

"You're wrong. She's… she's not like that."

"Really? Doesn't seem like it."

"_She's not_. Stop it, Izzie, just stop it."

"Fine." Izzie sulked for awhile. Alex thought the evening was totally screwed when she reached over, grabbed him, and kissed him. Alex was so shocked that he didn't pull back for a couple seconds. The only thing he registers is a flash of red hair, heading out the direction of the door.

This evening's not screwed, this evening is road kill.

* * *

**soo... reviews?**

**-Lauren**


	9. No

**a/n: jeez, guys, you all are so ready to believe the worst! i would just like to point out that there is in all likelihood more than one redhead in seattle. just a thought. i don't really know how believable this is, but i've got to believe that alex wants to keep izzie as a friend, albiett it may be just the tad bit awkward now.**

**disclaimer: the answer will, unfortunately, never change. i don't own greys.**

* * *

It took him exactly three seconds too long, but Alex jerked back. "What the hell was that, Izzie?" he whispered, not wanting to cause a scene.

"Alex, chill, Addison's not here yet."

"There are so many things fucked up with that sentence I don't even know where to start. One, she just turned around and walked out the door, which means that I'm going to have to go chase her, and two, even if she weren't here, I would still be freaking out. Izzie, you just kissed me and I have a _girlfriend._"

"Okay, one, that was just one of the NICU nurses. I think her name's Jackie or something. Two.. it's just… Alex… I think…. I think I love you." Alex stopped cold. He was silent. "Aren't you going to say something?" Izzie asked.

"What? What the hell am I supposed to say to that Izzie? That I love you too? Iz, I can't say that, I don't. It's not anything against you, you're just…"

"Not her," Izzie finished quietly. "You love her. Not me."

"Izzie, I'm sorry."

Izzie stared at him in shock. "You _do _love her. You didn't deny it."

"Yeah, I think I do."

"Can we just… pretend this never happened? I won't bother you anymore. You don't even have to mention this to Addison. I won't."

"Thanks, Iz. We're still friends, right?"

"Maybe. I just… I need some time so that it doesn't hurt every time I see you and her."

"Okay," he agreed. They sat in silence, him wondering why he wasn't more mad. He couldn't even begin to come up with an answer.

"Hey, guys," Addison said softly as she approached the table. "I'm not late am I?"

"Not at all," Izzie replied.

"Sit," Alex said, motioning to the chair next to him. While he didn't kiss her, like he usually did, he grabbed her hand under the table, something he rarely did. Addison looked at him, trying to figure out what changed, but let it drop. The entire evening she noticed something had changed. Alex was paying careful, watchful attention to her, and kind of ignoring Izzie. The two interns weren't giving off any friendly vibes, or even ex-lovers vibes. They weren't giving off _any _vibes at all.

"Did you guys have a fight or something?" Addison asked.

"No," they both reassured her.

"Okay…"

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

Alex left Addison with a kiss, promising to see her in the morning. She frowned slightly. It was the first night they hadn't spent together since they began sleeping together. She let this drop too, though. She didn't want to make Alex mad. It was too soon for them to be fighting.

The next day she got up and dressed quickly. It was easy, considering she had no one trying to entice her back into bed. She got to the hospital and was immediately attacked by Callie. "Good, you're here. Finally."

"Hi, Callie," Addison laughed.

"Oh God, don't smile. That means I have to wipe the smile off," Callie groaned.

"What?"

"Look, I have to tell you something. I don't know if you know, but as your friend I feel like I need to make sure you know."

"What, Callie?"

"And if you need to talk or anything, I'm here."

"Callie!"

"IsawAlexkisssingIzzieStevenslastnightatJoe'sbeforeyougotthere." Callie's words come out so fast they jumble together.

"What?"

"Alex was kissing Izzie Stevens last night at Joe's before you got there. I was sitting at the bar and I saw the whole thing."

Addison felt like someone just punched her in the stomach. All the oxygen seemed to leave the room, leaving her with just the suffocating news. "No," she whispered. "No."

"Addison, I'm sorry, but…"

"NO! You just… you saw wrong. It wasn't him. Or something. Not him."

"Addison…"

"Stop it! It wasn't him! You're wrong and if this is some kind of joke, it's not funny!"

"I'm not joking!"

"Then you're lying to me for no apparent reason, and that's even worse!"

"I'm not lying!" Callie yelled. "Fine. Do whatever. Don't believe me. Whatever."

Callie stormed off and Addison hurried to a supply closet and closed the door. She closed the door, and sat on the floor, and brought her knees to her chest. The more she thought about it, the more right Callie seemed. Quietly, she sat alone (story of her life) trying not to cry. The only thing that seemed to help was talking quietly to the air. "No," she whispered, shaking her head to reinforce her point. "No."

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

By the time she made it out of the closet, she believed Callie's story. The more she had thought about it, the more impossible her denial seemed. Hadn't he done the same thing, more or less, to Izzie? To the woman he was now apparently cheating on her with.

She went to Bailey and requested an intern. "Ka-" Bailey started to assign Alex to her, but Addison interrupted.

"Not Dr. Karev. Anyone but Dr. Karev."

Everyone blinked in shock. This was not normal. "All right," Bailey said. "Gr-"

Addison interrupted her again. "Actually, can I have Stevens?"

Bailey tried not to let her shock show on her face. "Okay. Stevens, you're with Dr. Montgomery."

Izzie looked terrified. Addison smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. It taunted Izzie, the smile on the cat who's caught the mouse. Addison almost laughed at the terror on her face. It softened the smile a little and Izzie relaxed just a tiny bit, thinking maybe she just wanted to get to know Alex's friends better.

There was only one thought running through Addison's mind, and it certainly wasn't of friendship. _Keep your friends close_, she thought, _and your enemies closer_.

* * *

**this should be interesting. i can hardly wait to write it. i kind of have a basic silhouette of a plot, but it's open to suggestions. (hint, hint) reviews would be loverly.**

**-Lauren**


	10. Are You Happy Now?

**a/n: so here's a new chapter. i'm not fully happy with it, but whatever. also, i'm pretty close to done with this story, i think. but never fear, the ending of this story can only mean one thing... i have the first chapter of the prequel to "look after you" written! (still looking for a title, but i'll keep you posted) yep, that's right, when i'm done with this and "the happiest place on earth" (the final chapter almost being completely written) i will post that first chapter! but how 'bout i let you concentrate on this story. however, if you feel the need to get up and dance in happiness, far be it from me to stop you.**

**it's not mine. get the picture?**

* * *

Addison managed to act civilized, even slightly friendly, towards Izzie, trying to pump her for information, but got nothing. She had sent her to prep a patient for surgery when Alex found her. "What was that?" he asked, clearly referring to her obvious anger towards him.

"Why are you even still talking to me?" she shot back. "Shouldn't you be off having sex in an on-call room or something?"

"What?"

"Don't you have a nurse or, I don't know, Izzie Stevens waiting for you in an on call room? You should probably go make sure they're still there."

"Addison, what are you talking about?"

"Just leave."

"Addie-"

"Don't call me that!"

"What the hell, _Addison_?"

"Leave me alone!"

"What the fuck is going on?!"

"Oh, like you don't know. I can't believe I actually believed you and your "I'll never hurt you" crap."

"I meant that! I still do!"

Addison nearly laughed at that one. "Nice, really, Alex. Just… nice."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"You don't get to be angry! You don't get to kiss someone else and then expect to be able to get mad at me! You don't have that right!" She turned around and started to walk away.

Finally it dawned on Alex. Somehow she had heard about Izzie kissing him. "Addison-"

She whirled around and said three words that he never thought he'd hear her say to him. "I hate you."

"Addison-"

"Fuck off," she spat and walked away.

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

After her encounter with Alex, Addison lost all patience with Izzie. As she walked into the OR she announced, "Dr. Stevens, I won't be needing you after all."

"What?"

"Are you deaf or something? Get out of my OR!" Izzie just stared at her. "I didn't say just stand there, I said get out!" Izzie still just stood there. "Get out and while you're at it, get Yang for me. She's in the pit, I'm sure she'll adore the chance for surgery, even if it is neonatal. I expect her here in less than ten minutes. Don't make me page her," Addison warned.

"What the hell?" Izzie muttered under her breath as she exited the OR. She found Christina, sent her to Dr. Montgomery, and went to the tunnels to sulk.

She was just starting to get mad when Alex approached her. He looked around a hundred times more pissed than she felt. "Your girlfriend is a psychopathic bitch," she informed him.

"Not my girlfriend, thanks to you," he growled. "Are you happy now?"

"What are you talking about? Because I've already been yelled at once today for no apparent reason, and I don't need to be yelled at again."

"You told her! She thinks that I cheated on her, which I didn't! And the only person who knew about you kissing me was you. So you had to have told her and now you've fucked everything up!"

"I didn't tell her!" Izzie insisted. "Why the hell would I? We were in a crowded bar, anyone could have seen!"

"Exactly. They couldn't have if you'd never kissed me. It's all your fault."

Izzie looked serious. "Alex, I swear upon… I don't know, something really important, I am not trying to alienate you from your girlfriend. I was, but I'm not. You love her, I get that. Just stop screaming."

Alex calmed down. She was his friend after all, he did trust her. "Iz, I'm scared," he admitted.

"Of what?"

"Of being without her."

"Holy crap, Alex, she's turned you into a freaking romantic!" Izzie exclaimed. He shrugged. "Fine. I'll fix it. God. Stop looking at me like that. I can't stand to see you like this."

Alex didn't say anything, but nodded his thanks and continued to stare off into space.

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

It took some patience, but Izzie waited outside the door to the scrub room of Addison's OR until Addison's surgery was finished. She was fortunate enough to not get any pages and she hid anytime someone looked like they might ask her for something. She may not have liked Addison, but she cared for Alex and sometimes that was all that mattered.

She approached Addison the second she appeared. Addison saw her coming and turned to walk away. "Look, will you just listen to me? I know that I'm the last person in the world you want to talk to right now, but just listen."

Addison rolled her eyes, but years of good breeding made her turn around. "What?" she snapped.

Izzie tried to find a way to begin. "Um…" she stammered.

"Well?" Addison asked expectantly, looking more annoyed by the second.

"I love him, okay?" Izzie blurted. Addison winced and began to turn around. "I love him," Izzie pushed on. "But he doesn't love me. _I_ kissed _him, _not the other way around. It's my fault, not his. He doesn't love me, he loves you." Addison looked skeptical. "It's true!" Izzie continued when she saw the expression on Addison's face. "Please, just talk to him. I don't want him with you, believe me, but I don't want him miserable more. So just talk to him." A flash of hope in Addison's eyes gave Izzie the courage to continue. "And he's miserable right now. Please, just make him happy again."

Addison smiled slightly, and the hope that she seemed filled with let Izzie see a little of what Alex saw in her. "Thanks, Izzie," she said. "That had to be hard." The funny thing was she actually did seem sympathetic.

"Nah, it was pretty easy once I got started," Izzie joked.

Addison laughed quietly. "Well, thanks anyways. Um, look, I know that this is unprofessional and you can't tell anyone, but if you ever want in on a surgery…"

Izzie realized just how much that had to hurt her. She was always so concerned with professionalism. Maybe there was more to her than just surgery and sex. "Thanks," Izzie said.

"Well, bye," Addison smiled and nearly ran off to find Alex (at least Izzie assumed that's where she was going).

Izzie sighed. Sometimes life sucked.

* * *

**i love reviews nearly as much as i love my ipod (which i love more than just about everything. including my brother at times)**

**-Lauren**


	11. An Empty Closet

**a/n: completely fluffy. i've actually had this written. i kind of wrote it before i wrote most of the story. i have a tendency to do that. because i get inspired by random things. in this case it was "made for each other/ you can breathe" by jack's mannequin. kind of anyways. i was. but this doesn't really follow that song, if you're familiar with the song. it's a really great song, so you should youtube it. after you read this of course.**

**disclaimer: grey's anatomy is not mine. or private practice. i do own my little bubble of denial that includes both of them, though!**

* * *

Izzie's words echoed in Addison's head, "He doesn't love me, he loves you." She rushed to the locker room to change out of her scrubs and into her street clothes. She put on her heavy, wool pea coat and walked outside. Of course, because life hated her, it started pouring. But she continued to walk towards the parking lot and Alex's car. It was doubtful that he'd be there, but the guy eventually had to drive home, right?

She stood and waited for ten minutes, getting soaked and ruining her hair. _He had better appreciate this_, she thought. Even through her heavy jacket, she started shivering, but she was determined to wait for him. Fortunately he showed up a couple minutes later. When he noticed her, she smiled slightly. "Hi."

He crossed his arms. "Hi."

"Hi."

"You just said that," he commented. Then he really looked at her. "You're soaked and shaking. Jesus, Addison, how long have you been out here?"

"Only a couple minutes, not long," she answered, rubbing her hands together, trying to get them warm.

Alex stalked around the car and yanked the passenger door open. Addison followed him. "Get in the car," he ordered.

"Not until you listen to me," Addison replied stubbornly.

"I can listen to you in the car. I can't listen to you when you're getting hypothermia. Get in the car." Addison obeyed. He walked around the car, got into the driver's seat, turned the car on and blasted the heater. Addison smiled appreciatively. "You wanted to talk, so talk," he demanded.

"Look, Alex, I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything. It's just that Callie said… Well, I mean, I know what you did to Izzie when you were going out, the whole hospital does, and, I don't know, I was just ready to believe that you would do the same thing to me, and it was stupid and I know that you wouldn't. Not now. But I guess I just wanted to believe it, because maybe if you messed up then I would stop liking you so much. Because I don't think I've ever fallen this hard this fast for anyone. And it scares me. I think that I subconsciously thought that if I could separate myself from you, then maybe I could stop caring about you and then I wouldn't have to feel scared all the time. But the truth is, I've been miserable and that's a lot worse than feeling scared. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry and that I miss you and I will understand if you say no but I'm not above begging you to give me another chance."

Alex sat thinking, with a solemn face that betrayed nothing. He sat for a couple of minutes like that, during which time Addison became more and more uncomfortable. "Well, um, okay then," she stuttered, reaching for the door handle. "I, um, I guess that I'll, um, see you at work…"

"Just where the hell do you think you're going?" he asked, startling her.

"Uh, out of your car," she replied, pointing over her shoulder. "Since you don't want me, I thought that maybe I could get out with some shred of dignity."

"That's impossible."

"What? Want to yell at me, destroy all of my dignity and maybe my hopes and dreams while you're at it?" she snapped.

"Actually, I was talking about the not wanting you part, but if you really want me to…"

"No, I'm good for now. Thanks though." They sat in silence. "I really am sorry," Addison finally said.

"I know," he replied. "I'm sorry for not telling you about Izzie."

"So where does that leave us?" she asked.

"I don't know about you, but I kind of want things to go back to the way they were. If it's all right with you."

A grin spread across Addison's face. She leaned over and kissed him. "I missed you," she whispered.

"It's been what, five hours or so?" Alex teased. Addison playfully swatted him. "I missed you too," he said.

"It's been seven hours. Just so you know."

"You kept track?"

"Not intentionally…" Addison replied. "I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?" she asked, looking at the smirk on his face.

"Nope. Never."

"I never should have said anything," she groaned.

"Probably not," he agreed. "Where are you going?" he inquired as she reached for the handle to the door.

"To my car, so that I can drive to my hotel and curl up under the covers and get warm," Addison said as if it was obvious.

"Come home with me," Alex replied. She gave him a look. "Come on. I have a surprise. And a much funner way of getting you warm."

"It's more fun, not funner."

"What are you an English teacher?"

"No…"

"Come on, Adds, I really do have a surprise."

Addison's eyes brightened at the mention of a surprise. "Good surprise or bad surprise?"

"Good, I hope."

"Okay."

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

When they arrived at Alex's apartment and as they reached the door Alex covered her eyes. He led her into his bedroom and only uncovered her eyes when she was positioned in front of his empty closet. "Wow, Alex, an empty closet," Addison said, not getting the meaning. "Just what I've always wanted."

"Hey! Surprise isn't done yet. Look inside the empty closet," he ordered. She obeyed. All she could find was what she could only assume was his spare key.

"Your key?"

"_Your _key. And your closet. Should you choose to accept them."

"What is _that _supposed to mean?"

"Well, the key means that you would be able to open the door. And the closet would mean that you would have room for your clothes so that you could get dressed in the morning."

"Are you asking…?"

"Yeah, if you want to… I mean, you said you're sick of the hotel and need to buy a house. I know you can't find that time, and this saves you that, plus a ton of cash, so… if you want…"

"Yes!" Addison exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck. "I do want! Thank you! This is the best surprise ever! I love it! I love _you_!" Then she froze. "I, uh, I didn't mean to say that out loud," she blushed. "I can take it back…"

"Don't. I love you too, Adds," he replied, totally disregarding her nervousness. He had resolved to tell her tonight anyways. This just made everything easier. "You had me at "Your ass is mine"."

"Well, I was right, wasn't I?" she smirked.

"Maybe…"

"I was right."

"Modest too."

"Hey! I'm more so than you!"

"Mm-mm. Nope."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Stop, Adds, just shut up."

"Make me," she challenged, looking at him defiantly.

He shrugged. "Okay." Then he kissed her passionately. That shut her up most definitely.

* * *

**i wrote, now how about you review? it's the cool thing to do!**

**-Lauren**


	12. Restoring Faith in Christmas

**a short filler chapter, because i promised someone an update before the new year.**

**by the way, i'm going to completely redo my prequel to "look after you" because i thought i could take it somewhere, but it's not going and plus i can't get over the little minor details from "look after you" that don't make sense if i continue. but don't worry, i will write it, once i find the right plot.**

**do you really think that if i owned grey's addison would be off in la having issues with pete and ava (rebecca, whatever- i think i just threw up a little in my mouth) would still be alive?**

* * *

The living together thing was going well, for the most part. They got into arguments more frequently, but that was to be expected. They tried to make sure that arguments didn't transfer from work to home or vice versa, but sometimes it didn't work so well. Usually they were pretty good about it though.

Months flew by and suddenly it was the day after Thanksgiving and Addison was already humming Christmas carols. "Isn't it a little early for Christmas carols?" Alex came up behind her and looked at the chart in her hands.

"Okay, a) it is _never _too early for Christmas carols, and b) it is officially the Christmas season. There are no holidays in between us and Christmas. It's the Christmas season," she answered. "Which reminds me, are we getting a tree?"

"A tree?" he asked.

"You know, those pine trees that people put in their living rooms and put lights and cute little things called ornaments on and presents under? Ever heard of them?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "I just don't usually celebrate with a tree is all."

"You don't get a tree?" Addison replied, confused.

"Not usually. Never had one as a kid, don't see any reason to start."

"Seriously?"

"The bar didn't have a Christmas tree, and I was always in there at Christmas. Tom, the bartender, always got me a present though. I should probably call him, see how he's doing."

Addison stared at him, not saying anything. "What?" he asked. "Yeah, I had a crappy childhood and I have some bad Christmas memories. And yeah, my dad was at a bar often enough, that I still call the bartender and he got me a Christmas present, one of two that I got. My mom always snuck me one too. But my dad hated Christmas more than anything, so I never got a real Christmas. Why start now?"

"Because Christmas is supposed to be happy. Because you can't let bad childhood memories ruin the season. And besides, Christmas is my favorite holiday."

Alex sighed. "Just don't pull an Izzie, okay? I don't want the living room looking like Santa exploded in here."

"It won't. I have _much _more sophisticated tastes than Stevens." She meant it to be a joke, but it came out meaner than she intended. "I didn't mean that to sound so rude," she informed him when she realized just how awful she sounded. "I just meant that-"

"It's okay. And probably true," he replied.

"Thank you. I'm really sorry about your Christmas experiences, Alex."

"Not your fault."

"Still, I think I have to restore your faith in Christmas."

"Oh, I have many ways," Addison said seductively. "And if you follow me, I may just show you a couple…" And with that she walked away, in search of an on call room.

Needless to say, Alex followed.

* * *

**so even though it's very, very short and very, very filler, want to review?**

**-lauren**


End file.
